The Viking in Shining Armour
by Vitzy
Summary: Captured by the Viking Vampire Eric Northman, for her own safety, Sookie's life is turned upside down. A future, beautiful but unknown to all, await her and Louisiana. A future which has already been written and predicted. Follow Sookie as she follows her destiny. PLEASE READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer- I am not the Charlaine Harris, therefore do not own the wonderful series of Southern Vampire novels. I also I am most certainly not Alan Ball (the awesome guy that he is) and therefore do not own any of the characters of the Trueblood series. :) I am merely borrowing the characters to write my own fanfic. :)

**A/N: Hey guys, this would be my first proper fanfiction, this here being the prologue, and obviously you've gathered it's based around the characters from World of Trueblood! Let me know what you think of it. **

Okay here goes, it starts off narrated by Sookie of course. Enjoy… Prologue SPOV

"Eric, you let me go!" His angel like face only contorted into a half smirk at my mini outburst, but I wasn't one to get distracted.

He had me chained in the _stupid_ basement of his _stupid_ bar named Fangtasia. How original, right? I wanted to believe that he had just made up a bunch of lies about 'protecting me', but through the little blood bond that had established due to his infernal manipulative self, I realised that he was in fact, sincere. A first timer perhaps for the 'Great Viking'. But that didn't cut it; I was raised a Stackhouse and as a result I just _couldn't _let it go. Call me stubborn if you want, but I wasn't giving in without a fight, and I started to struggle against the chains.

"Lover, calm down. You'll get a crick in that delicious neck of yours if you keep up with the thrashing about." I glared at him fiercely, convinced that I was looking absolutely ferocious. Clearly not, because Mr 'Big and Beautiful's face only looked more amused than before. By god that riled me up, and my voice quavered with irritation as I spat at him, "Look _here_ Mr. High Handed..." My sentence simply died on my lips as look, he did. I might have actually swooned. My oh my, if only I was shackled to his bedpost instead of this 'oh-so-comfortable' basement… _Whoa Sookie, get a grip on yourself girl!_ _Focus. Remember, he is a vampire. Vampires are selfish and dangerous._ My rational side agreed with my brain of course, but then why were my emotions so damn mixed up?

On one hand, I wanted to put about 10 countries between myself and Eric, but my heart was telling me something quite the reverse. I dismissed it immediately, horrified at myself for thinking like that. I was a true southern lady and certainly didn't intend on changing that for Eric-smouldering eyes- Northman. Not to mention I was still technically with Bill …err _excuse me…why was I still with that_ _complete lying cheating douche bag?_ Oh that's right; I was crazy ole' Sookie with a crazy ole' life. Being classified as crazy for as long as I could remember, didn't exactly bring a successful date history along with it. So when Bill put on his civil war veteran charm, I fell into his trap like a fly on a spider's web. Only later did I discover his two-faced nature and his complete incapability to say Sookie; rhymes with cookie, instead of "sook-eh" like he insisted on calling me. Like I said, douche bag.

The memory of Bill brought a grimace to my lips, which Eric mistook for amusement, for the next thing I knew, he said, "Sweet Sookie, tell me what is going on behind those lovely mass of gold of yours."

My head whipped up, and-as I understood the hint behind his words-my face twisted with an irritated frown. _A-hole_. Eric's face donned the world's most arrogant and vain look ever. _Sweet Potatoes_ did he really think of that _ALL _the time? More to the point, why was I even giving his train of thought _a hint _of consideration?

A slight blush crept upon my cheeks, and his raised eyebrows told me that it hadn't gone unnoticed by him. _Silly human trait! What was even the point of blushing?_ It just left you even more embarrassed and feeling hot and bothered most of the time. I lowered my eyes to conceal my heated cheeks, and thus began my biggest sulk since the day Jason had thrown out my favourite doll. I still haven't completely forgiven him for that.

After some time- a very long time, Eric sighed and said he had some business to attend to. Business my _foot_. It was probably some other slutty dancer that had gotten his attention. I steadily ignored him as his fingers lingered close to my face not directly touching my skin. I could feel his eyes scan my body for any physical evidence of my struggle, then there was a gust of wind and he was gone. Just like that. I was alone again, and as I pondered over my predicament, hot scorching tears escaped from my eyes.

Pretend as I might, my life was no longer in my control. Vampires all over the country knew of my abilities (thanks to that insanely weird family of mine) and my only hope was to become Eric's pet…his property. At that thought, more tears spilled. I knew he was my best hope of any sense of having my former life back, but this wasn't supposed to happen to me. Bill was _supposed _to shield and rescue me from the greedy hands of Vampire royalties and sheriffs. He was _supposed _to be my white knight in shining armour. Instead, he had turned out to be the snivelling toad that had betrayed my trust and then ran away. I would be an open target to all of them if I didn't have Eric's help.

Once again I had brought attention right bang centre onto myself, and now the there was no refuge in the supes' world. There was no going back and no one could help me now.

A/N: There you have it! Thumbs up? Hope you enjoyed it! Hopefully you don't hate Eric too much right now.

**Thanks for reading! **

**Vitzy **

**Editor's note: Howdy guys! Just to introduce myself as the editor of this fanfic- Cherry, my account name being Cherry10403. You may be reading my ongoing fanfiction called **_**Bloodtrance**_**. Anyway hope you enjoyed this prologue, and get ready to enter a whole world of weirdness… it's gonna be gooood! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Southern Vampire Novels because I am not Charlaine Harris. I also don't own the Trueblood episodes…because I'm not Alan Ball. :) I do however own the plot of this fanfiction. All characters (so far) have been 'borrowed' for this fanficiton.

A/N – Hi all, big thanks to y'all who left me a review. Keep 'em coming! This chapter might be slightly slow but I think Sookie and the gang need that slow gentle opening so that the scene is set for upcoming action. Also, a huge huge thanks to my very talented editor Cherry10403. :)

Chapter 1

_SPOV_

_Flashback – 2 months ago_

"_When you came in, the air went out..._"

Just like me, Jason really didn't have a single aptitude for singing. Good thing he didn't sing to his 'friends with benefits'-a.k.a. his pathetic, desperate girlfriends- or he'd go straight from being Jason the Stud to Jason the Dud.

"_I don't know who you think you are, but before the night is through..."_

I sighed and reluctantly opened my eyes. Apparently my wake up alarm was now 'Bad things' sung very badly indeed by my charming older brother. "Jason! Shut UP!" I hollered in his general direction.

'_No chance, sis...'_ He didn't say it out loud, but of course I knew what was about to come, and as a loud torrent of the chorus wrung at my ears, I yanked my cotton ear buds from the shelf above my bed and scuttled back into my covers.

If Jason wanted to be brat and sing at seven in the morning he could be my guest. Heck, he _was_ technically my guest. Since Gran died, the house legally belonged to me, but I think Jason liked being here and I didn't really have the stamina or the heart to kick him out ... even if he _did _wake me up every morning ritualistically with his terrible singing. Besides, he visited much more often now and I cannot deny that it was a bit of a comfort to me. Not that he needed to know that.

"Sookie! Yo Girlfriend. Get up."

"Ohh Soookie!"

"SOOK! Get the hell up, I'm back to boring Bon Temps!"

Oh. Amelia was back. _Amelia _was back. My eyes shot open and at the foot of my bed stood my all-time best –but hardly in town- friend. Her black hair was its usual thick and glossy self. Unlike me she was an obsessive neat freak, but this was a benefit to her, because she liked to be the most immaculately dressed whomever she is with. Well in my case, even a tramp would be looking more presentable than me at that moment in time.

Amelia was-again unlike me- tall and exceedingly popular. I wouldn't be surprised at all if she was actually hanging out with the Olsen twins on her trips to Miami! Even Jason -who used to tease the hell out of her- says that she's gone from being the oddity of Bon Temps, to the jewel of Louisiana. Obviously her father, Lord Broadway -a multi billionaire- had a huge role in her bringing up, but I have yet to meet a more down-to-earth person. Despite our differences, her and I clicked right from when she started Bon Temps High as a freshman.

She squealed as I shot her a sleepy smile, and crushed me to her. You'd never think she was that strong, but I could hardly breathe in her grasp. Jason walked in then, and leaned in the doorway, one outstretched hand on the doorframe for support. Amelia spun around and practically jumped onto Jason as she hugged him.

"Trip was good then?" Jason queried, his eyes sparkling. I restrained a massive eye roll at his subtlety.

"Oh my gosh you have _no idea_..." I smiled inwardly at Jason's pained look. Yup, we both knew that now there was no escape from it; we were about to be launched into a minute-by-minute description of Amelia's trip to New Orleans, from Miss-I-only-talk-in-long-sentences-Broadway, herself. Hell, I didn't need to read her mind—she would probably tell us all of that as well! I got comfortable on my bed as both of them joined me, and we started to listen patiently to my second favourite person in the world, the first person being-of course- Jason.

…..

By the time Amelia had finished with her tale, it was 11:30; two long, painful hours had passed. By then Jason and I had learnt a great deal about Amelia's new coven. Yes, I said _coven_- that's right Amelia belongs to a coven in New Orleans. You see, just like me, Amelia also has her little secret. Where mine is kind of annoying (I mean who likes someone intruding on their personal thoughts-right?) hers is totally awesome. She practises _magic_. A witch basically. She only discovered her talent about a year back, when she fortuitously turned her boyfriend-of-the-time into a cat. Since then she's been trying to rectify that mistake. To be honest with you, the cat was more adorable than the boyfriend ever was.

In New Orleans, Amelia had met a woman by the name of Octavia Fant. This information came straight from her brain; usually I'm a pro at blocking her and Jason out, but Amelia is an extremely loud broadcaster, and I was taken off guard at Amelia's sudden return so I wasn't being my usual self. It didn't matter most of the time anyway, because whatever Amelia thought soon came out of her mouth in no time. In this instance however, Amelia hadn't said a word, and I realised my little hiccup as she shot me a confused glance before telling us more about Octavia.

Apparently Octavia was a very powerful witch and coven leader, who was going to aid Amelia in her attempts to regain her boyfriend's original human form. Jason and I shared a bemused look at that. Last time Amelia had met 'a powerful witch' by the name of Willow, they had managed to turn the poor cat-boyfriend into a chimp-boyfriend. _Maybe they intended on leaving the poor guy for a few centuries until he evolved_..._what the hell Sookie! Anyhow I'm Christian! We don't believe in evolution. Or do we? Huh, I'll have to ask the Rev on Sunday…_

I was brought out from my internal musings when Amelia yelled, "Sook I'll be down in twenty, you guys better not start eating without me!"

"Sure thing Millie, you take your time. Sookie here will russell up something delicious for all of us to eat! Won't you Sook?" my moronic brother replied, clapping me on the shoulder and effectively making me trip over the last few steps and onto the carpeted floor.

"Jason…make yourself useful and get the toaster out. The waffles are in the second compartment in the fridge." I was a little bit miffed at Jason's clumsiness, and was certainly not prepared to make brunch (breakfast and lunch since it wasn't the correct time to be eating either) all on my own. He grumbled and complained, but then shuffled off in his completely caked-with-mud shoes towards the other side of the table island to retrieve the items.

I put the filtered coffee on the table and started on the chicken salad. I'm a bit of a health freak, but you kinda have to be when your friend owns the only boutique this side of Louisiana. Tara and I had gone to elementary school together, but then in the middle of 8th grade, her family moved to Seattle for a while, and only recently she came back to start a clothing business in the backwaters town of Bon Temps. My cousin, Hadley, and herself were real tight, and when Tara left, strange things started happening to Hadley… until at seventeen, Hadley just disappeared.

If Hadley were here though, she would have absolutely adored the boutique, 'Tara Togs'. It stocked some very classy dresses and the wonderful owner made me trial all the new designs. So like I said, I kinda need to be ship-shape and hot-n'-happening. Okay, well not quite, but you get the idea.

Jason arrived back at the kitchen table, this time with a plate heaped with golden-brown toasty looking waffles, humming that damn song again under his breath. I turned the gas off, scooped the salad into one of gran's china dishes, grabbed some forks and sat down. I was just about to yell at Amelia to hurry up, when she glided down the staircase. Literally _glided_. She can do that now with all the training she's had. In my eyes it's just a few steps until she'll be flying…

Between munches, Amelia told us about her countless muck-ups with spells, and wards, and her umpteen dates. Jason enjoyed that part the most, since he was into girls as well.

"Millie, at least speak in hushed tones. I'll bet he still understands English!" I tried to reason with her. Really someone had to keep her level headed, right? And since I couldn't join in with any discussions about dates, I usually took the role of the 'party-pooper'.

Millie looked around guiltily, as if expecting her cat-boyfriend to suddenly dangle in front of her eyes, but then her face cleared and she spoke in a slightly affected sort of voice, "I'm sure my…err…ex-boyfriend has had many _escapades_ with…others who have similar characteristics…and so I see no reason why I must stay loyal to him..._dogs_ stay loyal, and he clearly isn't a dog." Jason's eyes grew huge- the size of saucepans- while he took his sweet time to comprehend her words, and I giggled, then Amelia let out a snort. That just tipped the balance, and in no time we were full out laughing.

Jason and I also had our own share of gossip to tell her. Amelia '_oohed_' and '_ahhed_', as we told her when Sheriff Dearborn's son-in-law brought a circus to Bon Temps. She cussed along with Jason when he told her how rude Maudette and Dawn had been to him- they're sisters by the way, and to be honest he deserved the verbal abuse from the sisters.

"But that's not the best yet! Remember grandma bellafleur?" I asked her.

"Yeah, Andy's…. the police chief's grandmother, right?"

"Yup. That's snobbish and stuck up grandma Bellafleur alright!" Jason quipped. Millie and I smiled, as Jason told her how the recipes for her famous-but extensively secret-Pecan Pie and Chocolate cake, had been leaked into the newspaper.

"Monday evening…. I found all houses with chocolate smelling goodness just _oozing _out," Jason remarked and smacked his lips together for effect. Those recipes had been in the Bellafleur family since my grandfather's _grandfather_ settled here, and this was the first time that _anyone_ other than a true Bellafleur has gotten to set their hands on the recipe. True to God, at their weddings they must use the recipes to take vows from, instead of the bible. Needless to say, Portia- Andy's equally self-centred and bratty sister- was being even more of a pain-in-the-butt than usual!

Although Amelia was mega rich, and her dad owned basically every housing estate in the neighbouring city of Sherevport, for some _insane_ reason, she chose to live out of the spare room upstairs. That's of course when she was actually in town-which is hardly ever. She tends to go to some wacky places for her witchy powers development.

Often she leaves her cat/boyfriend round here as well; which is why I was telling her to keep her voice hushed about her dates. The last thing I wanted was an aggravated cat clawing my house down. I knew the cat was around somewhere. As though it could read my mind, said cat padded into the kitchen, where Amelia was still babbling nineteen-to-a-dozen with Jason.

The cat approached Amelia, and rubbed up against her right leg, purring softly. I saw this of course, but maintained my superior-Sookie-calmness, looking forward to Millie's reaction. I had my suspicions that Amelia wouldn't take kindly to being greeted like that-they were confirmed when Amelia suddenly shrieked.

"WHAA...?" Jason exclaimed, but then saw the cause of the shriek and started guffawing again. I only kept my head bent down, holding onto my sides as I shook with silent laughter.

"Where'd he go?" Amelia cried, darting her head around frantically.

"H-h-he's there," Jason gasped through his chortles. Amelia leapt out of her chair, upsetting the coffee pot, which promptly broke- _thanks for that Millie_.

"_Where?_"

I couldn't keep it in anymore, and both Jason and I just kept laughing while Amelia's seriously panicked look finally settled into sheer exasperation as she realised that Jason had just been fibbing, and the poor, frightened cat had probably just run away again. (Note: I refer to the cat as 'the cat' because Amelia forgot to ask him his name, they had only been together for about 3 hours before Amelia had her 'little accident'. And its not as if I can ask him what his name is exactly). She stood in the middle of the kitchen with a cocked eyebrow, enduring Jason's quickly diminishing bout of laughter. Her hand rested on her hip as she waited Jason out. She waited. I waited. We both waited. I still had a small smile on my lips but Amelia had had enough.

"Okay Jase…one more snort and I swear..." but Millie never got to finish her sentence before Jason erupted into another set of chuckles, and choked out, "You're putty when that cat is human again!"

_Seriously? Did he have a death wish?_ Amelia was very touchy on this matter, and he was just aggravating her more and more by the second. It was then that I decided to put my 'party-pooper' hat on again and rushed a shaking Jason towards the front door.

I tried breaking through his guffaws, but quickly gave up. My brother was difficult to control. _And who was the older one again…?_ I sighed at his complete lack of control and started to head back up towards my door. I counted five seconds before he came back again, running into me and almost knocked me over. _Again_. I pinched the bridge of my nose, taking a deep breath in.

"Hey Sook, wait up! I need to tell ya something!" _Well smack me on the thigh and call me a cockroach! Ya think?_

"Jason…" I sighed, not wanting to hear about his new fling, but as usual my brother just gave no caution to the wind, and continued through with whatever he wanted to tell me, ignoring my interruption entirely.

"I've got a new assignment. I need you to check it out for me. Like the good old days remember?" The smile was clear in his voice. I whipped around, a huge smile plastered all over my face.

"Darn tootin' bro! I'm so happy for you! You know I love getting involved!" I gushed. It had been a long _long_ time since Jason had got an assignment. Life as road crew worker wasn't exactly an easy one. In Bon Temps, people didn't cough up money often enough to pay for new private of public roads, so a new assignment sure was a big thing.

"Where about is the plantation?" I asked him, already excited. I knew a fair deal about roads and houses – a side hobby I developed from countless summers with just Jason and Hoyt -Jason's just as dumb but best friend- for company.

"It's just across the graveyard, actually. It's the old Compton mansion. Apparently a new resident is coming to live there and he paid a month's wage to get the road around it fixed." I nodded my head and grinned. This sure was definitely something to look forward too.

I waved Jason goodbye, and shut the door behind me, leaning back against the door for a moment. I suppose in a way I'd be getting a new neighbour. That in itself was an exciting prospect. _Would they be a he? Or she? Old? Young? Ugly…or not?_ _Oh boy, I hope they're ready for some southern charm because I absolutely loved meeting new people._ I wanted to go up and start assessing the conditions and state of the roads leading up there -no one goes there anymore and they're bound to be in an awful form- but Amelia was back and I really did want to spend some time with her before she had to rush off to a new place.

"Sookie? Are you deliberately ignoring me?" A huffing voice floated over to me. I smiled inwardly.

"Course not darlin', wanna curl up with a tub of Ben n Jerry's and watch a good 'ole movie?" I asked her ardently, knowing very well what the answer was going to be.

Fifteen minutes later we were both in front of the old TV set watching the Last Samurai for the third time after its release last year. Tom Cruise was a particular favourite of both of us. Jason tried to compare himself to the actor once, but that didn't end well for him at all; both Amelia and I ended up on the floor, clutching our stomachs. Ah well…hopefully Jason will find someone decent soon enough…

**A/N – So whad'ya think? Tell me in a review. **

**Laterss. **

**vitzy**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – I'm not Charlaine Harris and certainly not Alan Ball, so any characters and references from either SVM or True Blood do not belong to me. **

_**A/N – To all those wonderful people who put me or TVISA on their alert/favourites list, thank you so much. Of course, to the people who reviewed, THANKYOU so very much!**_

_**Unfortunately Cherry hasn't yet had time to fully edit and when she does I'll replace this with her edited version but for now...here is the next part. (Mistakes are all mine)**_

**Chapter 2**

_**7pm, Bon Temps, Louisiana**_

_**SPOV**_

Millie had already gone up to bed by the time I had finished getting ready for work. I felt a tad guilty about leaving her when she's just got back but she had insisted that she didn't mind.

"I have to catch up on sleep, been having too many sleepless nights lately, "she had said , winking her eyes naughtily.

Besides, Sunday nights were never our busy nights so I'd be back by eleven. I guess no one likes waking up to a hangover on Monday mornings. I checked my hair and makeup (just some foundation and mascara) in the hallway mirror on the way out, grabbing my purse and car keys from the sofa in the living room. I never decked out too fancy for work; I mean there was no point really. All the patrons had practically seen me grow up – or had grown up with me- and thought me too crazy to date anyway so there wasn't anyone I dressed up for. My boss (and bar owner), Sam was a nice guy and had shown a little bit of interest in me before but that quickly turned into casual friendship. You know what they say about keeping business and pleasure separate. So I cleaned up enough to look respectfully presentable but that was all. No see through lingerie. None of that!

The uniform was simple as well. Just fitting green summer shorts and a white Tee with 'Merlotte's bar and grill' emblazoned on the left breast pocket. But some of the other waitresses even manage to make the uniform look degrading and cheap. Trust me. I know. I work with them.

I stepped out and I felt the slight chill in the air. I was quite the summer's girl – my infamous tan was known to all. The fact that it was getting colder at seven was just another sad indication that autumn was fast approaching. _'Sweet Potatoes,'_ I thought getting the engine to roar to life, _'next week and we'll be in September.' _I suppose it was good in a way. It means I can work overtime since nothing ever happens in the months getting up to Christmas so I'll finally be able to par for my driveway to be redone and believe me , it needs to be redone! I can feel all the jolts and bumps the car suffers, from the multiple pot holes and cracks. I sighed a relief – like I do every day that I manage to get off without killing a) myself and b) my needing-to-be replaced car. Having successfully revved out, I sped my way down Hummingbird lane and towards town centre.

_**7pm, Shreveport, Louisiana**_

It was on a balmy summer's night that found the Sherriff of Area 5, Louisiana amidst his many clothing garments as he carefully picked out suitable attire to wear for the extremely important Vampire summit, later this evening. Finally selecting a dark blue tie, the sheriff turned to reach for the handle of the door of his luxury suite, on the tenth (and most secure) floor of the Hilton. He didn't have to open it for just then the door swung open and his child walked in, dressed in a similar fashion to him, save the high-heeled peep-toed stilettos.

"Good evening Pamela," his voice came out low and extremely regal.

"Good evening Master," replied she, equally formal and bowed to her sire. As she rose she just knew he had the familiar twinkle in his eyes and felt her own lips twitching into her favourite sarcastic smirk. They both glanced at each other, assessing one another's clothes and burst out laughing. His low baritone mixed with her high tinkling laugh.

"Pam, in the 350 years I've known you, this may be a first where I may just question your sense in fashion! You don't do 'formal' very well."

"Pam was offended. No one questioned her on fashion. She had her hand in practically every mainstream designer line that existed. She had been in Milan when she met two very special men and had insisted that Mr. Dolce met Mr. Gabbana. She was the one all the way back in 1913 (again in Milan) who had glamoured Mario into starting his own fashion house instead of pestering her. Prada had moved on from Italy into almost every other country in the West. She even went to France to give Christine the missing essence in her perfume. Next year, in 1946, Christine Dior released her first ever perfume. So really, the fashion industry was birthed by Pam. In all her endeavours and schemes with the to-be big names in the industry of course Eric had indulged her. And she knew it and took advantage of it. She really was his spoiled brat. A fashionable spoiled brat at that.

Rolling her eyes at Eric's amusement she replied in mock irritation, "How dare you speak to a lady with such vulgarity?" Eric just shook his head, the golden shoulder length hair moving with the motion.

"Come on, Eric. Seriously? Why am I going to this summit? This is so not my gig!" she complained swinging her hips and going to perch on the vanity where Eric stood examining himself once more. He turned around to face her, his face clearly showing amusement.

"Your gig? Since when have you used that infuriatingly common term?"

Pam shrugged as an answer and then added, "It's what all my meals say these days. They also say awesome way too much. Especially the ones from New York. It's such an overrated word."

Eric grinned and gestured Pam to follow as he strode confidently out of the room.

"Eric! I'm serious, this is going to be a bore," she huffed.

"Stop whinging. I need you there." He said in mock seriousness "Who knows you may need to save me from staking myself for a cause of excitement," but then added, in a grim voice "I'd rather be in my own home tonight of all nights Pam, but we've been invited. Refusing would seem impudent."

With their vampire speed, they were already in the city hall, walking hand in hand as if they were a couple on a night out. Of course this was just a charade that they played to keep the humans happy. Eric and Pam were not intimate with each other anymore and Pam...She really didn't swing that way.

Boring as the summit may be, the night itself was of great importance for the nation's vampires. The tension was palpable amongst the supes. The humans had picked up on it to a certain extent and that was why today of all days, it was important that the vampires put their most civilised front forward. Riots and chaos were in the conceivable future. Today was after all perhaps going to bring about the world's biggest revelation.

The vampires had finally decided to let the world know of their existence.

_**7: 15 pm Merlotte's, Bon temps**_

I arrived in good time. My shift would start in fifteen minutes, giving me plenty of time to put up my mental shields before I started work. I parked my car in the usual space next to Sam's Trailer and climbed out; swinging my purse onto one arm. I went round the back and entered through Sam's office. This way everyone's thoughts wouldn't bombard me as soon as I went in. Sam sort of knew of my 'secret' but had never outright questioned me on it. He was one of the few people whose brain pattern was very hard to read. I did get some thoughts (that's how I know that he sort of knows of my telepathy) but most of the time it was really fuzzy inside his head. That is another reason I like working with him. Its calming.

"I've arrived!" I said in a sing –song voice as I sashayed into Sam's office. He lifted his head and gave a warm smile. His soft brown eyes crinkled before he jokingly said "thank God, I was wondering when I'd be saved from Marie's tuneless singing." I grinned and dumped my purse into a corner next to the coat stand.

"Still doing paperwork?" I asked sympathetically. As the boss, he had the entire responsibilities of the finance side of running a bar. "Mhm," came back his distracted reply as his head bobbed closer to the papers, glaring at them.

"Well then," I brightly responded, "I'll go outside and start making money."

"Okay, Cher, Terry is bartending, I don't think I'll be done any time soon. I stifled a giggle at his glum tone.

Terry was Portia and Andy's cousin. He kept mostly to himself and didn't really get involved in any town community events. Everyone was scared of him because he could really pack in a punch. The hooligans from Bon Temps High would testify this. He used to fight in the war but he was sent back and everyone thinks that he's just bitter and resentful because of it. Anyway, the reason I'm saying all this is because Terry doesn't have a job now, so Sam calls him in whenever we're short staffed – like now.

"Hello y'all," I chirped bouncing into the bar area and bracing myself for the heavy onslaught of thoughts. Heads turned in my direction and I registered about 17 different 'Sookie's.

"You're here," Marie said. '_No kidding! _'I thought_. _Once again thanking god I was the only telepath round here, my snarky thoughts would get me into so much trouble one day.

"They've had another argument. Don't irritate them; they're literally waiting for an excuse to create a scene." She said, wisely, pointing to the Ratarrays. I nodded solemnly. The Ratarrays were your typical Southern couple. Formidable most of the time but like bubbling volcanoes when angered. Pretty much like now. I bit back a grimace.

"Thanks Marie, I'll start now. You can leave, if you want." It was still 10 minutes until her shift ended and mine started. She flashed me a grateful smile and went to get her things from Sam's office. I said quick hellos to the other 2 waitresses working the shift with me and made my way to the kitchen

"Hi Lafayette!" I yelled round the kitchen door while getting glasses , plates and cutlery out. Dinner was always popular at Merlotte's.

"Hookah! You doing good?" came back the reply. I answered in the affirmative Lafayette was our African-American cook. He was very funny and very gay. We got along. I bustled out and went straight to the first table in my section – the Ratarrays. "Anything I can get you, sir? Madam?" I asked politely. I could feel eyes on my back. Everyone knew crazy Sookie and angry Ratarrays could make a potentially fun drama scene to watch. "We're fine." Came back a short reply and I hastened away to the next table.

I had just been back to Terry for the fourth time in about 10 minutes to get various drinks when I was rudely interrupted from my pattern of working."Yo, waitresss," a bloke called out, leering at me with a set of half-gone yellow teeth. He must be new I thought, because all the patrons waited for me to come to them. They knew my style of working.

I frowned in his direction, trying to convey that I was busy. "I want to order!" He said in an ignorant manner. I sighed in defeat and made my way towards the obnoxious bloke's table. It was going to be a long long evening.

_**7:15 pm, Shreveport, Louisiana**_

"Pam listen, I know this is not your, ah...'cup of tea'..." Pam snickered at her maker's attempt to use modern lingo but swiftly quietened down as Eric scowled at her and carried on speaking to her in hushed tones.

"The Queen expects us all to cooperate. She has already made it clear that she will not tolerate any form of disobedience from the vampires in her retinue." They continued walking along the pedestrian-ised street in silence for a while. Their conversation was of course inaudible to the throng of humans around them but they were vampires. It was in their nature to be cautious.

"You're older than her, Eric. She can't be a threat to you," her poker face stayed intact, showing none of the inner bouts of trepidation.

"Yes. I am aware Pamela." She looked up, surprised at his use of her full name. He only did that in mock anger or when he was anxious.

"However, overtaking the kingdom at this point in time will not be a wise decision. We cannot predict the outcomes of tonight's revelation. I do not feel confident that my area's supe community would be prepared to be involved in a battle with Sophie-Ann, while turbulence with humans will still be an issue."

He stopped and gently took her small dainty hands in his large ones. Searching her blue eyes with his own he said, "Tonight is a test."

Pam could see the conflict in Eric's eyes. He hated being the underdog. The feeling of not being in control of his situation was alien to him and not one she often saw her maker in.

"We cannot afford to go wrong. Too much is at the stake." He looked away from her. For once in his long undead life, Eric was fearful of what the future held. "Behave yourself, Pam," he said finally and released her hands. She knew that the delicate balance of vampires and humans established in his area would soon shatter and the consequences were unfathomable.

_The super government, made up of some of the oldest supes – 'the firsts' - had given the consent to a few selected countries to initiate the great reveal. In America, 'the firsts' had given each monarch of the state an ultimatum: either eradicate the current sheriffs and appoint new, younger ones or ensure that the existing sheriffs have pledged loyalty to their King or Queen. No. The Government wasn't taking any chances this time. A time had come, once over five-hundred years ago, when the opportunity for a great reveal had arrived. However all had gone disastrously wrong. The black – age, as that era was now known; had almost led the supes to extinction. This time the tactics were going to be different. The Japanese had invented that synthetic blood substitute so no need for the previous 'blood donation rota' that 'the firsts' had tried to introduce before. This time round it would be better. Modern day humans were more accepting now. Hadn't the feeling of 'coming out of the closet' proven the liberal and non-judgemental nature of twenty-first century humans? Such were the sentiments of the super government. The current, human president had been contacted already. It was time. This time America and the rest of the world were ready._

Pam could literally feel the agitation coming off Eric. "It will be fine. You're one of the best she's got. She can't afford to eradicate you!" Eric only snorted and came to an abrupt stand still in front of a rusting iron gate. Vampires , especially the important and royal kind , were nothing if inconspicuous, when it was warranted.

"Let's go kiss some royal ass." It was Pam's turn to snort as she followed him through the creaking gate.

_**8:00 pm Merlotte's, Louisiana**_

_**SPOV**_

Everyone was content and seemed to have enough to eat and drink so I decided to take a little break. I turned my eyes, like so many others, to the practically naked dancers in the music video. I knew what everyone was thinking and I'll admit I was a little jealous. I mean she wasn't even all that, yet there were so many wild thoughts about her. No one even thinks such thoughts at me. I suppose, in a way, it is a relief. Still, I do have to put up with people's internal monologues regarding my crazy nature and odd personality.

The chorus was just approaching but then the screen blacked out and came back to life with a news reporter on the screen.

"Hey!" Some one shouted but we all hushed him as the news reporter started to speak.

"Good evening, we are extremely sorry to interrupt your viewing but we have a very special news announcement to make. Kindly do not turn of your television sets; it will not be to your benefit.

"Arlene, turn up the volume, hun," Whitby, a patron, shouted out.

"Arlene hurried to the TV just as the news reporter introduced a woman guest to the broadcasting.

"Hello all viewers."

There was a collective gasp from all the males in the bar. That woman was beautiful in every sense of that word! Almost white skin and not a single wrinkle in sight. Make up must be doing its magic.

"We have decided to reveal our identities to your kind." She paused briefly and smiled, showing pearly white teeth. Perfection personified. What did Ms. Perfect mean by 'our kind' anyway?

" We live amongst you." Another pause , in which no one uttered a word.

And have been since time existed." Her voice was melodious. She seemed to have enraptured everyone with her voice.

"We WILL co-exist peacefully." Everyone seemed to be under some sort of hypnosis...apart from me.

And then she extended her fangs.

_**A/N – oooooooohhh...Read something you like? Review and tell **_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N – Okay so quick update : The vampires have finally revealed themselves on TV.**

**Merlotte's , Bon Temps**

**SPOV**

There was silence. The woman in the screen continued to stand there ; her mouth hanging slightly open with two long and pointed canines protruding from her gums. I cast my eyes around. Apart from me , everyone's faces were transfixed to the screen. Even Sam eyes held that glazed look and were looking straight at the screen.

She started speaking again. "We are not wanting any disturbance to your lives or to our existence. We simply want to be accepted." She shifted her gaze to the regular news reporter who also had his mouth open and long sharp teeth. People around me started to stir from their trance-like state and their brain activity started to gather momentum.

I missed what the woman said next. I was starting to go a bit woozy...not really in control of my brain functionality.

My shields were collapsing...

I just registered random stray words , "Synthetic...Japanese...vampire...blood donor," but speech and thoughts and the woman's words mingled together in my brain and became the same thing to me. I could no longer differentiate spoken and thought words. Mouths were moving but whether they were actually shouting or just thinking loudly was no longer distinguishable.

It felt like a giant roaring volcano had erupted inside my head.

The woman was still speaking , her words however just got lost from the overload of screaming minds and voices my brain was trying to sift through.

My head was spinning. Now the room was spinning. I closed my eyes shut tight but I still felt out of control as my brain , frantically , tried to shut out the noise . both internal and external.

I tried focussing. _'Just get to the door Sookie. Get outside into the quiet.' _But of course as fate would have it , I misjudged and lost my balance. I cried in distress , hoping Sam or Terry or Lafayette would hear me. Blackness was enveloping me as I began falling...falling...

"...should be sent by tomorrow morning , we could be the first bar to offer drinks for the fangy-type." I recognised that as Sam's voice. _'The fangy type? He was already planning Halloween parties?'_

"Think they come in flavours? I mean like blood type flavours?" Andy. Definitely Andy Bellafleur's voice. Wait what was he doing in my house? Sam was a friend but Andy sure as heck wasn't! And what the hell? How could Millie let him in!

I made a start to get up from my bed but my hand groped air as I tried to remove the layers of covers off of me. In fact my butt was paining. I clearly wasn't on a bed.

"Yo Sam , hokkah moved just then. Get your ass here quick." I groaned as the voice reached my ears. My head was aching. I carefully opened my eyes. I did not like being observed , like an animal in MY OWN DARN HOUSE! I squinted through half opened eyes.

Only I wasn't in my own darn house. I was at Merlotte's. It was not a strange surreal dream. And if it wasn't all a strange surreal dream then the woman really did have fangs. People really did scream and a stampede had built up in here. You could tell – the bar was a mess!

Vampires. They really did exist. My eyes shot open at that thought and I slid off a hard wooden table , hurriedly.

"What time is it?" I croaked out. _'Why was my throat hurting?' Had I been shouting?_

"It's just gone midnight , cher. How are you feeling?" Sam asked sympathetically , holding out a glass of water. I took it from his hand and made it a start to get up. Immediately protective hands shot out to help me. I made a sort of annoyed tone.

"just relax Sookie , you're suffering from shock." His lips moved but the words were not making sense to me. I needed to get back home. Jason and Millie would be worried.

"Jason has already been informed , cher. Just listen to me. I'll take you home. Don't worry about coming in for work." He was just trying to be helpful and somewhere down there I knew he wished well but I was already embarrassed about passing out . I didn't need more sympathy. The feminist in me was on defence.

"Thank you Sam , but I can take care of myself." I shot out in a clipped tone. Then added "And I can decide if I am well enough to work or not."

"Cher , in case you missed the big announcement , there are creatures living amongst us. Creatures who we should all be afraid of." Fleetingly his face held anger. Something I would have completely missed if I wasn't already scrutinizing his face. He carried on "Let me take you home. You'll need some protection. They come at night time" he said pointedly.

"Sam! I told you I can manage. Don't try manipulate me into agreeing with you. Vampires existed before. We just did not know about it. I'm no safer now than I was five nights ago." Fatigue it seemed , made my tongue just run wild. I was being irrational, I know, but I just wanted to get home , dammit!

"I do not need your , or anyone's help to get to my own dang home!" I sucked in a huge breath. Slightly calmer from my outburst, slightly, I stoutly walked to the door never glancing back.

I knew I'd regret the words later , but great big vampire revelation or not , I was a Stackhouse , I didn't give Sam or anyone the audacity to interfere with my way of working.

**01: 50 am **

**QSA's Palace , Shreveport**

Queen Sophie-Ann of Louisiana felt very pleased if not slightly arrogant about how well the Great Reveal had appeared to go down in her piece of America. Of course no one – be they her least liked subjects or her area sheriffs or her pets or even her most trustworthy second-in-command ,and child , Andre – wanted to tell her how horribly wrong she was. Behind the palace gates , Sophie-Ann with her child-like appearance and dated dress code , had absolutely no idea what the situation in down town Louisiana really was. The fact that already human protests and rioting had begun was not a cause of concern for her majesty. Oh no. Her main priority at the present moment was on possessing potentially one of America's greatest treasures. A treasure which until the reveal , had not been possible to get hold of.

The truth was she did not really care what happened to those under her regime as long as one Mr. William Compton and one Miss Sookie Stackhouse remained unharmed in the forthcoming and inevitable war with vampires and humans. And the duty of keeping both her vampire subject and soon to become human treasure from harm's way was of none other than her 'favourite' sheriff . Eric Northman. Failure to keep her soon-to-be human Miss Stackhouse safe was of course final death. So she had told him , anyway.

But Eric was not one to be fooled. Despite the Queen's evasiveness ,Eric had full intentions of discovering who this Sookie was and what exactly had Bill Compton got to do with her. As for the Queen? Well it is safe to say her days were numbered. Eric the Viking vampire had not survived over 1000 years without a few tricks up his sleeve. The Queen may be superior but Eric was far far more devious.

"What did she say?" Pam pounced on Eric , as soon as he flew through the open windows of the hotel room. She had left as soon as the Queen had dismissed the vampires. Except for Eric , of course.

"None of your concern. I shall tell you when you need to know." He shot back , striding towards his laptop bag and starting it up. Pam pouted. "So you mean to tell me that the Queen said nothing? Absolutely nothing to you? How do you expect me to even begin to believe that , Eric?"

Eric smiled tightly. "I expect a great many things , child," he said , emphasising Pam's young age. "but you are welcome to believe what you will" She gave up and muttered "And here I am dragging my sorry butt all the way from Chicago to open up a crass strip bar with my extremely infuriating maker." Eric's shoulders shook with silent laughter and he turned grinning to her. "Aw , come on! I'm letting you decorate it." A reluctant smile donned her face.

"Of course! You know I'd do a better job of it. If we left it to you no human would set foot inside."

"but don't forget your wonderful design needs to have the capacity for my throne. It will serve as a magnificent base for my area duties.

" And as a showing-off ground." Eric glowered at that statement. "I have no need for showing off!"

"Fine. As long as I get my own office," came her reply. "I eat exclusively."

**00:30 Parking Lot , Merlotte's**

**Bon Temps**

I decided that I needed some special Sookie time. Away from the thoughts of others so I could think clearly for myself. Also I didn't want Millie to see me in the state I was. I had sat in my car after storming out of Merlotte's and started to silently cry. Whether it was my brain catching up with the events of the evening or the fact that I had been so unreasonable and shouted at Sam but nevertheless I felt awful and frustrated. Yeh. Millie really didn't need to see me like that. Hence why I'm currently taking a de tour and going through down town Bon temps instead of the back roads.

So...now that I'm slightly calmer I have some serious thinking to do. Like the fact that vampires exist. Call me weird – heck everyone does anyway – but I am kind of excited. Think of all the stuff they must have done in their lives. Some of them might have even been in the great war. My gran would have loved to talk to some of the older vampires. They were bound to be brimming with historical facts , and my gran used to be a complete history geek. Thinking of her brought a smile to my face. When our parents died in the flood , she was the only relative who took us in. She was my mother , father and friend rolled into one. Jason , her and I were very close and for that reason we both knew a fair bit about Lincoln , the civil war and all those historical tid-bits that Gran loved to share.

Anyway...back to vampires. I wasn't shocked really. Confused? A little. Curious. Hell yeah! And excited? Definitely. But I was really not all that surprised. Not like I expected it or anything , but I mean , if witches and telepaths exist then why not vampires? Technically they are just living-dead humans. The idea of such a creature sure sounded wonderful and I just can't wait for my first vampire encounter...Maybe we'll get a vampire customer at Merlotte's.

I finally swung into hummingbird lane and up to my disintegrating-almost-driveway. I winced as the car bumpety-bumped on the gravel.

Millie was staring at the screen of a muted news channel and so as to not disturb her viewing I quietly came and sat next to her on the carpeted floor.

"Oh!" she exclaimed turning towards me. Her expression was one of relief.

"We just got told that crazy blood sucking fiends exist and you've been gone for god know's how long. You wouldn't pick up your phone. In fact Jason and I were practically ready to come look for you until Sam called , and you're asking me what's _wrong_?" Her eyes had gotten bigger and rounder.

"Millie , don't exaggerate!" I sniffed and rolled my eyes. "Trust you to overreact. You should be happy. We're officially not the only 'weirdos' out there." I nudged her until she gave a sigh.

"Didn't even get a chance to think clearly 'bout all this..." she trailed off , her voice bleak. Well this was new. Usually it was Millie who was always hyper excited about new things and world events.

"But aren't you excited about this?"

"Of course I am , Sook , this will open up so many new magiks for us. How can I not be excited?"

Ah there's my old Amelia.

"But this has also opened up a whole new kettle of fish..and I'm not sure what reception this piece of revelation will have . I don't think people share our enthusiasm at all...Look." I turned to the TV again as she found the button on the remote to turn the volume back on.

It was showing live video coverage of 3 different cities in Louisiana. One of the was Shreveport. Mobs of people carrying signs and big banners were all moving about continuously. The cops were there but fights kept breaking out between the protestors and the authorities. The headline read : 'Louisiana will not associate with evil'

I blinked, how could I be so ignorant? Of course this was going to be every one's reaction. Louisiana was a stickler state for it's 'no reforms' policy.

The weird thing was that no vampires appeared to be on scene . at least not to my knowledge. Surely they could easily overpower the mobs? Maybe they were hoping that the human authorities would deal with it.

Out of , what seemed no where , a young-ish man strode forward. He had a torch with him. He was brandishing it about like a dangerous weapon. He was shouting , but the cameras were unable to pick up what he was saying. More people with torched started to join him and began a chant..."They are Lucifer's descendents. They must burn and be sent to hell"

I gasped and exclaimed , "Sweet Potatoes! What are they doing? Who _are _they?"

"The Fellowship of the Sun." Millie spoke quietly.

"But they're a religious committee ," I said horrified.

"Well , Peter Newlin..."

"The leader?"

"Yeah...he started the protests. And of course , like sheep , everyone followed."

I was speechless. I never thought that innocent Mr. Newlin would be capable of such a thing. He was always on TV telling us how God wanted all races and nationalities to co-exists. Why the sudden change?

"They say that as theists its their job to eradicate the world of evil and that is the word of God. So now that is their mission," Millie added.

"That is just disgusting. They call themselves Christian and yet they condone such hatred and violence." I stared at the screen as the chant picked up momentum until everyone seemed to be spouting it. Somehow the chant and the torches had spread from city to city and all three video cameras were showing exactly the same chaotic coverage.

"I've been watching the news channel since 8 pm and the protests broke out just a mere twenty minutes after the vamp lady on the TV appeared." Millie spoke softly and with a hint of sadness.

I was stunned. No , I wasn't expecting celebratory dances and music to the news about vampires but this was just out of the box crazy. _A small voice in my head said 'Or maybe , Sook , it's you whose crazy...' _I ignored it. Whatever the cause , this protesting and rioting was absolutely horrendous and definitely not up my alley. I could only hope that in other parts of the country the news was being received with a somewhat more open-mindedness.

Because , seriously speaking , if the vampires got angry , we would all be screwed. The vamp lady on TV had pretty much broken the table leg in two with her thumb and fore-finger. It wasn't like they were weak.

**A/N – Okay this was a seriously strange chapter for me to write. First because I wasn't sure what kind of reaction humans would have. And Second , the Sookie in SVM is introduced to us 2 years after the Great Reveal , while I've tried to keep her reaction pretty much the same ,I think it is safe to say not everyone would have reacted in good spirit to such a reveal. Anyway , review please...how will I know what you think is working and what isn't if you don't review...**

**Vitzy.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N – OH my! Thank you so so SO much for putting TVISA on alert/favourite list. After the last chapter my inbox literally flooded with e-mails from ! To all those wonderful people who reviewed (and made my day) thank you very much. I can't begin to tell you all how good it feels. It is the best type of encouragement and thanks that any fanfic writer can hope for.**

**On a separate note , Cherry10403 and I both have exams coming up so I've temporarily put the editing on hold because I don't think it is fair of me to demand precious revision time from her , but come June 21****st**** and she'll be back! Also, my updates are going to be slower – sorry – blame the exams. But I do hope you all stick around ...and now on with the story...**

**Quick Update : Millie and Sookie are aghast by the poor reception the Great Reveal had in Louisiana.**

**SPOV**

**Bon Temps , the next morning. **

"I have to go to the bar today ," I said jamming up a toasty.

"Thought you said the bar was destroyed ," Millie said ,her mouth stuffed with bread. I cringed away from the sight of the half-chewed bread in her mouth.

"uhh Millie! Didn't need to see that!"

"Sorry..." she really didn't look very apologetic.

"It is destroyed , but that's all the more reason I should go. Sam could do with some help right now. Besides a friend ,in need..."

"Is a friend indeed. All I'm saying is be careful." She was starting to irritate me with her 'I'm-so-worried' attitude.

"stop being a goose Millie , it's broad daylight. What can happen?"

But Millie didn't say anything so I guess that was the end of the conversation. I went upstairs to brush my teeth and freshen up a bit , leaving her with the dishes downstairs. Well , it _was_ her turn.

Ten minutes later I was pulling out of my driveway , rushing to get to Merlotte's. Not only did I feel bad about his bar being a playing ground for the confused and scared patrons but I also wanted to apologise to Sam , for my horrible behaviour. _I'll help out all day today and make it up to him , _I thought.

I rolled down the windows of my car , letting the overheated interior get cooled down but the air outside was just as heated. Don't get me wrong – I'm a through and through 'sun' girl but the car really was getting a bit stuffy and I really didn't want to turn the air con on. It felt stupid to turn it on , what with it being almost September and all!

I had to stop a few feet from the parking lot and as I parked on the grass (no choice there , otherwise I would never take the car onto grass – it's almost as sacrilegious as refusing Grandma Bellafleur's chocolate cake .)I noticed that there seemed to be more than the usual amount of people standing around. I quickly got out and ran straight into Jason's arms as he repeatedly whispered 'Thank God' As much as I appreciated the sudden concern from my brother it was starting to get a bit old-plus I was getting a bit worrisome from not being able to breathe. Noticing the rubble – which I assume must have been the bar itself , I delicately extracted myself from him and said 'Jase , don't ya think we've bigger problems?" He turned to around again to see the demolished bar as I absorbed the scene.

"Who are they?" I asked pointing to some intelligent looking people with white coats.

"Forensics , " Hoyt answered , coming up and giving me a quick hug.

"In Bon Temps?" I was seriously out of my element here.

"Trust. You don't want to know the half of it," Jason quipped , as Lafayette came over and casually slung his arm round my shoulders.

"The Stackhouse is right sweetheart , you really don't want to know." I frowned at Andy as he approached us and hissed "Actually , I think I do. I Worked here! I think I have the right to know what the devil happened after I left!"

"Hookah , you left and bleedin shit happened." And thus he proceeded to tell me.

...-like 10 minutes later-

I was totally numb- and not in a good way. "So they...they...they tried to torch Merlotte's? With the vampires inside?" I could feel the tears welling up and threatening to escape.

"No. They didn't try. They did torch Merlotte's with the vampires inside." Lafayette countered. I gasped and this time tears did roll down my cheeks.

"Sook don't waste your tears on some blood sucking motherfu..."

"Jason!" I admonished before he could finish his sentence. "Don't you go all hoity toity now. This was murder and there isn't ever any excuse for murder. They may not be human but no one has the right to go around killing beings left , right and centre. And look what's happened to the bar! Do you know how much this would have affected Sam? Don't you go being so inconsiderate!" My emotions were all over the place and as I finished speaking no one said anything , silently watching the cops and forensics busily working away.

"How come you are here , anyway?" I finally asked Hoyt and Jason.

"We were just going to stop in for a chat before meeting the crew but then we saw this and decided to stay." One of them replied but to be honest I wasn't really listening.

"Why'd he let them in ,in the first place." Andy said.

"Well he couldn't leave them to get torched outside. He's Sam. He's always trying to help." Lafayette said defending his boss.

"Where is he?" I asked , but needn't have because Sam appeared suddenly and started walking in our direction. Once he was there , we all stood awkwardly. None of knew quite what to say but it was Sam himself who broke the uncomfortable tension.

"No mess though." We stared at him. "I mean with the bodies. They just turn to dust. Biodegradable they are. Expect the environmentalists will be happy. No fuss...No mess."

I snorted.

Andy hiccoughed and finally Lafayette exclaimed "That's some dumb shit!" and suddenly we were all laughing.

"I'm sorry" I mouthed to Sam. He nodded back in acknowledgement.

A burly cop came over to us and spoke quickly to Andy.

"Right , we can assign jobs to everyone now." Andy said in his official voice that everyone despised. He was just so full of it!

At last I was the only one left with nothing to do. "And me?" I reminded him as he was turning to leave.

"Well you just stand , looking pretty and comfort any patron that comes along." I glared at his back. How very sexist of him!

**-a few hours later-**

Everyone had gone. It was already getting dark and I was just about ready to leave as well. Just had to clear up the pizza boxes that the road crew had brought along and then I could go home and unwind. God only knew how I managed to get through this day without losing my head! Jason and his lot were so tactless sometimes. They were all super excited that they had a new job – fixing the bar. Couldn't they see Sam was so upset? Heck couldn't they see how upset Laffy and I were?

Sam was standing in the middle of the parking lot , his back to me , staring ahead. I walked up to him and touched his shoulder.

He turned around at my touch and I took in his pained expression.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered.

"It's fine. Promise. I'm okay"

"Oh Sam" I said shakily. He was reigning in his emotions so much better than I was but I knew he was devastated. Of course he was. Merlotte's was his baby. His first ever business – and my first and only job. Tears just kept falling and now I couldn't even wipe them away. Sam smiled sadly.

"Come here ," he said and I practically jumped into his arms. Neither of us let go. I think we were both finding it somewhat cathartic. For both of us Merlotte's had been a second home. For Sam because it was the bar that had been his father's before his. For me because I grew up coming on for kiddie lunches with Jason and Hoyt and later Millie.

And now it was gone...all because of some retarded inhumane imbecilic excuse for Christians. Anger was creeping back again and I sensed Sam feel the change in my mood.

"I've got to tell you something...come back with me?"

I agreed but was confused. _'Come back where? Hadn't everything been destroyed in the torching?'_

He led me round the cones that the forensics had put up , and around the back of the trees where his strong box stood , proudly. I sucked in a breath , utterly bewildered.

"How did that survive!" Admittedly , no one had actually checked what condition the strong room was in but that was because everyone thought (literally – I would know!) that it would have gone down as well , just like the bar. Only it hadn't. It was still here.

.Hell.

Sam grinned , bemused by my expression. "Ah so you noticed."

"But...how?" I asked still slightly unbelieving.

"I'll tell you. Come in first , I have something to show you." I stepped up as he opened the door and the putrid smell of burnt wood hit me first and I coughed – violently.

"It's like *cough* someone *cough* tried to torch it but *cough* didn't quite *cough* manage!" I spit between coughs.

"Maybe you're right" He said softly. I turned around to give him a funny look only to avert my eyes away as quickly as I could.

"Oh Lord! Sam! Put them back on" I said frantically trying to pass him his pants and shirt from the floor.

"Sookie..."

"We'll get caught." I was trying to yank the curtains around the window.

"You don't need to do that. No one's around." He was right , I couldn't sense any one else's brain in the vicinity but I was kind of distracted.

"You're the boss. What if someone sees something and misinterprets it and thinks that you...me..us..you know..." I was babbling.

"Sookie just be calm. Please." He pleaded. "Breathe. Just listen to me for a minute."

"Don't take off the underwear." I muttered. I think he sighed. What was _he _sighing for? _He_ was making _me _uncomfortable! But I could tell from his very blurry thoughts that he really did have a reason for taking his clothes off. Still. A warning would have been nice!

"Close your eyes , cher , then you won't see me take it off." I glared at him but then closed my eyes and hissed , "This better be good Sam."

A few minutes passed and I was starting to get bored. After a while I could hear some movement and I peeped to see what he was up to. Not being able to see where he was I opened my eyes fully and...screamed. Sam had vanished and somehow managed to get a black dog into the room without me even realising.

"SAM! What in Mary's name are you UP to! You come out here , NOW." I got no answer from where ever he had gone but the dog bounded up to me and _licked my hand_. I shrieked again and ran to the opposite end wall. The dog was eyeing me. And then – I think I must be losing it – because it started to get _bigger_.

In the next instant Sam was standing in the same place where the dag had been _just now_. He was panting and sweaty. Slowly he looked up and regarded me-almost wearily. I was transfixed and my mouth was hanging open but I made no attempt to close it.

"Wha..."

"I'm a shifter Sookie." He spoke in a quiet and grave tone. I only nodded. I was still shocked to heaven and back. Somehow his nakedness seemed a trivial a matter now.

He came towards me and sat us both down on the floor. I just sunk as he gently pushed my shoulders. Several minutes of uninterrupted silence passed.

Finally I whispered "You turned into a dog , Sam."

"And you can read minds." I snapped my head up at that. So he did know , after all.

"Vampires are actually real," I said out loud.

"And your friend , Millie , can do magic."

I blinked. "Hold up. How can you possibly know that?"

"He smiled , gently. Sookie each area is under a vampire sheriff , ours is Mr. Northman and he appoints a representative of each supernatural community. And , well , we all have to know each other."

I think I was in shock! _Vampire Sheriff? Sheriff? Seriously?_ "Why didn't you tell me this before?"

"It wasn't my place to do so."

"Amelia?"

"No. It wasn't her place to do so , either."

"But how did she manage to keep it a secret from me? Did she only find out about all of you recently?" I mused. I mean I have yet to meet a louder broadcaster that Millie.

"She's a powerful witch , Sook. In fact it was her anti-fire ward that kept this strong room from burning up!"

I think my brain was going to explode. Too much , too fast.

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked , burying my face in my arms. Sam gently lifted my chin and said , "I don't know when and I don't know how but there is something starting right now."

I looked at him , silently asking him to explain. "Sookie you're special. I don't know what it is about you but you are different. And I don't mean just your telepathic skills , there is more."

I could only stare at him. "you mean to say that I'm also not entirely human?"

"Yes. Yes I do , cher" He replied a slight smile in his voice.

"Well _shit_! What?" I exclaimed.

"I don't know cher ," he sighed running a hand through his hair.

"We're on the verge of something big Sookie and I think you need to be prepared for it."

**A/N – Sorry for lack of Eric ...it just didn't fit with the mood of the chapter! Also , Anyone notice the line I used from Little Mermaid...? (Which, before anyone accuses me of breaching copyright , may I say Disney owns but I own this plot..MWAHAHA ) So howd'ya like it? Good? Not so good? Do leave a review , and tell.**


	6. Preview Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – I don't own SVM or TB!**

**A/N – This is a small snippet from chapter 5 of TVISA . I decided to post this because the chapter will take me longer than anticipated-much longer because , well I've got a lot to write! Not to mention exams to revise for! **

**Anyway enjoy...**

**APOV**

**Shreveport ,County Mall, a cafe.**

It had been years since I last saw Hadley, Sookie's only cousin. I wondered why , suddenly out of the blue she had contacted me. Why not Sookie? She had sounded ready to burst into tears on the phone and that was really the only reason I was sitting here in the 'usual' cafe waiting for her to arrive. The cafe sure hadn't changed. In fact the people working here were the same ones from the last time I had visited here.

That was ten years ago.

It was the last time I had seen Hadley. Ironic how we should meet again in the same cafe where we departed to go our separate ways. It was Tara , Hadley , Sookie and I back then . Hadley had already started to be a menace , Sookie struggled with her telepathy , Tara was doing a course in design , having dropped out of school , and me? Well it was safe to say , my powers had only recently started to emerge. My the four of us caused a hell of a lot of problems! Ten years seemed such a long time but in the big picture , it really wasn't was it?

I was so engrossed in my own musings that I didn't see the shadow fall over the table as I sipped my coffee. In fact I only lifted my head when I heard a nervous cough near me.

In front of me stood a beautiful lady. Or she would be beautiful if her skin was slightly less sallow and she didn't have huge bags under her eyes. I didn't want to believe it. She looked so...pathetic , for a lack of a better work , but there was no mistaking the shocking blonde locks that the Stackhouse clan were renowned for.

This was Hadley. No doubt there.

"Millie?" She questioned.

I nodded and gestured to the chair opposite.

"Hadley." I stated. I was at a loss of what to say. What did one say if they met one of their best friends after ten years when they had left on a bad footing?

I guess small talk was the best way forward.

**A/N – Are you intrigued? I hope so! **

**Vitzy xx**


	7. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : If I owned SVM or True Blood I wouldn't be on fanfiction! I'd be out there making money for what I'm writing!**

**A/N – I can't begin to tell you all how sorry I am! I had so many things going on and I was just not getting the time to work on this! I hope y'all forgive me.**

**Quick Update : Sam shows Sookie that he is a shifter and tells her that she isn't completely human either.**

**On with the story...**

**SPOV**

**Bon Temps**

I had been with Sam for almost two hours after his , uh ,transformation. He told me so much about the supernatural world. There were weres , shifters , witches and obviously vampires. Vampires, it seemed were on top of the hierarchy with the monarchs being vampires. Even the leader of the highest order of the supernatural community , 'The first' , was a vampire. The Ancient Pythoness , Sam had said , was considered to be the most important supernatural on this dimension. I didn't get that part , this dimension? There were more? But at that point I was too gobsmacked to question Sam on that. I had so many new questions but Sam told me that I shouldn't just go talking to any Tom , Dick and Harry about this. The only person I was 'allowed' to talk to was Amelia but when I got back , she wasn't there. I wasn't too bothered , though , she often left to go somewhere with little (if any) notice.

However , this time , she had left me a little note. I picked it up from the kitchen table and opened the folded sheet of paper.

'_**Sookie , I have gone out to Shreveport city to meet someone. Don't wait up for me , I'll only be back by tomorrow. I heard what happened to Merlotte's. Is Sam okay? Oh and Jason called...ring him! Millie xxx'**_

Well no time like the present ,I though as I picked up the phone and dialled Jason's (once used to be our parent's) home number. It rung twice before he picked up.

"It's the Stackhouse."

"It's your sister, you big dork!"

"Oh , sorry...I was expecting Crystal..."

"Crystal Norris? Why? You two finally together?" I asked into the phone.

"Sort of. Well I haven't slept with anyone else apart from her for two weeks."

I rolled my eyes , which of course he couldn't see and replied , "Uh great."

"Why did ya call?" He was asking _me?_

"I'm just returning yours , Millie left me a note saying you had called earlier. I was still with Sam."

"Yeah , it was nothing really. I was just checking up on ya. Seemed pretty upset with the whole fiasco , you did."

_No shit, brother_. Honestly , he could be so thick sometimes , but I mentally chided myself. At least he was trying to be supportive. Not all brothers are like that.

"Sam was worse. We talked though , I think he'll be alright. I think it just came as a shock to him , more than anything else."

"So...what did he say?"

_Ah Jason , if only I could tell you._ Wait. I had a sudden brainwave. _Sam said I wasn't completely human. Didn't that mean Jason wasn't either? After all , we did share parents._

"Sook...?" Jason's voice sounded confused down the phone.

"Oh , uh , nothing. We were just reminiscing." It wasn't a complete lie, we did talk about the good ole days for a while. It just wasn't the main topic of discussion.

"Okay. Um , listen , good of ya to call back and all but I really am expecting Crystal to ring."

"All right , well bye then."

"Yeah , bye," and he put the phone down.

_What next?_ Oh I know , my witchy friend had some serious explaining to do and she was going to do it when I ring her...right after I take a shower. I felt very grimy.

I did call Millie , but she was not in a very helpful mood. Probably that her date was about to arrive. I must say I was a bit disappointed. Millie and I were always great on the phone but maybe she had things on her mind. I know ,I certainly did. I mean it's not every day that you get told you're not completely human! And to top it all off , Millie just pretended that she couldn't hear me clearly and then promptly put the phone down!

**APOV**

**Shreveport ,County Mall in a cafe**

**3:00 pm**

It had been years since I last saw Hadley, Sookie's only cousin. I wondered why , suddenly out of the blue she had contacted me. Why not Sookie? She had sounded ready to burst into tears on the phone and that was really the only reason I was sitting here in the 'usual' cafe waiting for her to arrive. The cafe sure hadn't changed. In fact the people working here were the same ones from the last time I had visited here. That was ten years ago. It was the last time I had seen Hadley. Ironic how we should meet again in the same cafe where we departed. It was Tara , Hadley , Sookie and I. Back then , Hadley had already started to be a menace , Sookie struggled with her telepathy , Tara was doing a course in design , having dropped out of school , and me? Well it was safe to say , my powers had only started to emerge. Ten years seemed such a long time but in the big picture , it really wasn't was it?

I was so engrossed in my own musings that I didn't see the shadow fall over the table as I sipped my coffee. In fact I only lifted my head when I heard a nervous cough near me. In front of me stood a beautiful lady. Or she would be beautiful if her skin was slightly less sallow and she didn't have red rimmed eyes. I didn't want to believe it. She looked so...pathetic but there was no mistaking the shocking blonde locks that the Stackhouses were renowned for. This was Hadley. No doubt there.

"Millie?" She questioned.

I nodded and gestured to the chair opposite.

"Hadley." I stated. I was at a loss of what to say. What did one say if they met one of their best friends after ten years when they had left on a bad footing? I guess small talk was the best way forward.

"How are y.." we both started to say together and then stopped . I grinned and she gave a giggle. I momentarily felt as if I was looking at the old Hadley again , one which didn't have sagging features and sticking out bones.

"How have you been?" I ventured again. She nodded but otherwise didn't say anything. "You going to get a drink?"

She nodded again , just as a waiter approached us.

"The usual ," she said quietly. Once the waiter left I questioned her.

"The usual? You still visit here?"

"I do. Sophie-Anne , likes this cafe very much." I must have misheard I though. Surely she didn't mean Queen Sophie-Anne. I asked her as much.

"I am a pet of hers , now Millie," she said actually in pride.

"How is it? Being her pet , I mean," what else could I ask her. I admit , I was slightly confused. It was a well known fact that the Queen only took in those as pets who she deemed as valuable assets to her kingdom , and as far as I knew , Hadley didn't have anything special about her. Well She seemed to have a sixth sense about others. I mean she had pretty much guessed that I was a witch before even I had it sussed it out but she herself didn't have any supernatural blood.

Hadley seemed to understand the look of confusion on my face but just then the waiter returned so we kept silent until he left.

I raised my eyebrows at her , the unspoken question hanging between us.

"Well..." she wet her lips and took a sip. She was _so_ stalling.

"What is it Hadley?" Clearly this was a bigger deal than I imagined.

She took a deep breath and said , "Us Stackhouses? We are fairy."

"What!" I spluttered. "You're sure? How do you know?"

Amelia I've known since I was nine. Niall came to me himself."

My mouth dropped open.

"Niall..." I said slowly , as though it was a foreign word. "Niall Brigant? King of faerum? Tell me you're not related!"

She nodded silently but tears were running down her cheeks.

"Whaa! This is excellent. You're fairy royalty!" I squeaked out but she was positively crying.

"Was," she said demurely through her tears.

"Huh? Explain."

"They t-took away my fairy powers ,my abilities and and my sp-spark." Her voice broke and my heart instantly melted. A rush of forgiveness swept through me as I reached out a hand and whispered "why."

For a fairy her spark was everything. It was as if someone took away my magic from me or taking a vampire' fangs away or taking a human's sense of touch. It would make you...incomplete. And I had never heard of such a thing to occur in faerum. Hadley must be a first.

"I was a disappointment to our kin."

"Oh Hadley," I softly spoke , understanding dawning immediately on me. King Brigant always prided himself on his high virtues and morals. I guess finding his own kin getting into drug abuse must have been intolerable. He is after all the most principled being I've known. I reached out to hold her other hand but she whipped it back.

"Don't," she said in a fierce whisper. "I have to tell you something. But you'll hate me when I tell you."

"I could never hate you Hadley. You know that." She looked so distraught. I had to comfort her.

...a few minutes later...

I was still staring at her. My mouth hanging open. I snapped it shut and spoke. "You've told me and that is the most important thing." She sniffed a little.

"Look...I'll...I mean we – Jason and I both – we'll keep Sookie safe. Don't worry. I understand your position , Hadley. I know how the supernatural community works." I spoke in a quiet voice. I was going to carry on reassuring her but she suddenly spoke again.

"Do you?"

"Witch ," I grinned , pointing to myself. "Remember?"

She gave a watery smile and I returned a bemused one to her.

"I really must go now."

"Not supposed to be telling me your lover's plans?" I asked innocently. She rolled her eyes , reminding me of a younger, happier Hadley. "I'm not supposed to even leave the palace!"

I have a low whistle and replied "She must be astounding in bed for you to still be with her!" She giggled and winked as she stood up. I stood up as well.

"Well , I guess it's goodbye again , huh." We gave each other an awkward hug and I whispered "take care of yourself," into her ear. "You too," she whispered back. "And of Sookie." We smiled at each other and I watched her retreating form as she hurriedly walked out of through the revolving door.

I collapsed back onto the chair and ordered another espresso. Double espresso , in fact. I needed the caffeine and the time to process all that Hadley had said. Sookie was in danger. Sophie-Anne , vampire Queen bitch knew of Sookie's powers. Hadley had to tell her otherwise she would have been killed. I guess ,losing her spark rendered her pretty much useless to the Queen. So now the Queen knew of not just Sookie's telepathy but also her fairy powers. Something Sookie , herself , wasn't even aware of! Hadley had also mentioned that Sophie had employed a vampire in Area 5 to seduce Sookie into becoming a pet and therefore a weapon to her kingdom. If that happened...well 'The First' wouldn't take long to hear about it...and then her life really would be out of her control. To this day no one has had the power to stop 'The First' from doing what they want. After all , why should they? The Ancient seer Pythoness governs it , and her word is law. I suppose by making Sookie an asset to her Kingdom , Sophie goes up the social and political ladder. These vampires , I though bitterly , they really are quite selfish and I was stupid , I suppose to not have noticed this before.

Of course I'd have to return immediately. Sookie would need to be prepared and we would need to be on the lookout for any over-friendly vampires .Sookie would need me to be the strong one for once. I owed our friendship at least that much.

**EPOV**

**Fangtasia **

**8:00 pm**

I flew in just in time to see my child throwing a shoe at Yvetta – the pale dancer that I had took a slight interest in and thus proceeded to bring back with me from Estonia. Yvetta cursed Pam in Estonian (which unfortunately for her and amusingly for her , Pam understood) and screamed as Pam growled at her menacingly.

But I wasn't in the mood for childish games and my new bar-due to open tomorrow-had only just gotten its final touches. I knew Pam's violence could potentially turn bloody and I wasn't about to let that happen.

"Enough Pam ," I said , unnecessarily raising my voice. Pam could hear me perfectly well even if I had whispered but this was more for a show of power to Yvetta than anything else. I sounded stern on the surface but Pam knew me well enough to understand that I was not really angry or upset. And since she did know me so well ,she immediately picked up on my mood.

She raised her eyebrows at me , a fraction , in question but I frowned the most minisculest of frowns. Yvetta was still here.

Pam moved closer to Yvetta's side and bared her teeth , letting her fangs slide into place. Yvetta tried to scream again but was muffled as Pam held a hand over her mouth and throw her into the dress rooms. Yvetta knew better than to come out before she was told to. My wrath was much more severe than Pam's.

As soon as she had done so , Pam whirled around a hand on her hip. "Well?"

"I was summoned by the seer this evening. She informed me that I must visit her immediately after rising."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Pam asked furiously. Ah that child was very over protective. I had to stop myself from laughing and I just arched an eyebrow. Pam just scowled and my lips twitched.

"Child you will do well to remember I started..." but was interrupted . Of course I was expecting exactly this and was amused with the angry expression that masked my child's beautiful face.

"Well I was bloody worried , Eric! And on top of that I had to deal with that human!"

"I was going to say that you will do well to remember that the seer likes to appear secretive and I would not compromise on her commands." I watched as her expression changed from one of being –almost-reprimanded to one of surprise.

"Sookie Stackhouse is a fairy and a telepath and in our area." She was going to speak again but I held up a hand. "Let me finish first. The seer believes that Sophie-Anne will try to take this girl for herself and this we already know as it is I upon whom the Queen bestowed the responsibility of safe-keeping the telepath; but the seer sees a future for this Sookie. " Here I paused.

"She sees you in that future too ,doesn't she ," Pam said , switching suddenly into Swedish.

I simply nodded. At the time it was a shock to me. The seer or indeed the Ancient Pythoness was never wrong. When she mentioned that I must stop Sookie from being taken by the Queen or from being in danger I was sceptical. The seer wasn't known to help others out of the goodness of her heart.

"_Fool! " she had hissed. Do you not understand what it is I tell you? You are part of this future that I see. Oh yes. You and her. Together you will be united and divided you WILL fall. You must fool the Queen. Become a double agent. You shall protect Sookie from the rest of the vampires and make her a pet of yours."_

Pam took the news well. Not that I had expected anything less from her.

"We will have to track not only Sookie's activities but also William Compton's." Pam nodded.

"The Queen cannot have her. This means that William Compton cannot meet her. Pam I think it is time for a friendly visit to our neighbourhood witch."

Pam smiled a slow , predatory smile. Pam had a soft spot for the witch and loved meeting her. Maybe for the first time Pam's obsession with Amelia Broadway would actually be helpful for the plan I had already started forming.

**APOV**

**Bon Temps**

**8:00 pm**

When she came in , she was whistling some old country tune under her breath , clearly not realising that I was back. Of course she wouldn't have seen the car...I apparated here (it's not a thing that Rowling made up , us witches can really do it!). So it was no surprise that when she turned into the living room she screamed and then glared at me.

"You're back early!" She snapped at me.

"We need to talk." I said simply.

"That we sure do!" She said slightly angrily and started to say another retort. _Why was she so angry with me? _ But I beat her to it when I spoke clearly and surprisingly quite confidently.

"You're part fairy. Hadley told me." The explosion I had been expecting never came. Instead she just nodded , looked a little startled and came to sit down next to me.

"How is she?" she asked. I was a little taken-aback.

"Hadley is fine. But Sook she told me some things..." I trailed off as she whipped her phone out.

"Jason ," she spoke into the phone. "You need to come over"

That evening was then spent with me telling the Stackhouse siblings about the new predicament that had arised. For a long time none of us really said anything. Each one lost in their own little world of posibilities.

"So over-friendly vamps are a no-no?" Jason said brightly.

"Yeh..." I replied , "I guess you could say that."

"And here I was complaining that my life was getting boring," Sookie said ruefully.

I think all of us realised that life was about to get extremely complicated but we could only stick together and wait it out.


	8. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : I'm not Charlaine and therefore do not own any of the characters.**

**A/N : Thanking y'all for sticking this story out!**

**SPOV**

**Bon Temps **

"Fangtasia." I stated incredulously. "Seriously what kind of moron names a vampire bar 'Fangtasia'!" I asked Amelia , following her up the stairs.

"The biting kind," came her snarky reply.

Amelia had turned up this morning after , her uh , excursions yesterday night , with a plan to go to a newly opened vampire bar. I had asked her how all of a sudden , out-of-the-blue , she thought of this but Millie seemed a big vague on that subject. In fact ,now that I remember , she never really gave me an answer as to how she found out about this bar.

Jason had called her 'absolutely mental' and 'how could she think of something so outrageous knowing how the Vampire Queen was on Sookie watch'. It was weird seeing my brother being the logical one! Amelia had just argued that it was a 'human friendly' bar , what could go wrong? Personally I was secretly rooting for Millie to win this particular argument. Vampires fascinated me...

"So...they really have fangs?" I queried. She shrugged. I suppose. But you can't see them until they come out.

"And what would bring them out?" I continued with my quizzing. After all , Millie had known about these creatures for a long long time!

She smirked at me and said "Oh , y'know. Blood , lust , and just when they're excited really." I smiled a little , feeling a blush coming on. Millie's grin just got wider. "oh sook! You're such a prude. Here hold this," she said passing me a green dress.

"I was just remembering that night actually. The vamp on TV had her fangs out." I said hotly. Millie turned to me then. "You're not scared or disgusted by all this?" Mille asked waving her hands around – as if to indicate a general mess.

I stared at her. Raising my eyebrows I replied , " Can I really judge? Being a telepath and all? Plus like I said , life was getting boring. The box of chocolates needed a new flavour" _(sorry I loves me a bit of Forrest Gump - y'know? The whole 'my momma said life is like a box of chocolates...?)_

Millie nodded but then sadly spoke , " Not everyone will be as accepting." She was right. The stampede in Merlotte's on Sunday night was enough to tell me that vampires would have a hard time from a large section of the human population for a while yet.

"So what's the verdict?" Millie asked , once again pulling me out of my thoughts. I wrinkled my nose at the low cut dress that I was still holding. "Definitely the blue." It was a modest length and had decent cleavage and neck coverage. After all why entice the vampires unnecessarily, eh? It had only been about two weeks or so since the reveal but already news had spread about , uh , 'incidents' with females being bitten . I was just being safe I concluded but as usual Millie didn't see head-to head with my logic. She sniggered and shoved her blue dress back in. She grabbed the green one from my reluctant hands and shooed me out of the room.

Well if she was looking to get bitten , that was entirely her prerogative!

Twenty-five minutes later we were ready to leave. Thanks to the Vamps ,I was finally getting to go to my first EVER bar – where I wasn't working! I was actually determined to make this an epic night.

...

"Welcome to Fangtasia," said a bored female voice. I was still looking down and suddenly a pair of very beautiful – and obviously expensive – shoes came into view. I raised my head , and looked straight into a pair of pale blue eyes. She was the 'bouncer.'

"Hi," Millie squeaked next to me. The blue eyes turned to her and I got a chance to study the female – and vampire –in front of me. Just like the vamp on T.V , she had white skin which glowed and an eternal quaint beauty that no humans could possess. Her hair was a shade darker than my natural blonde and fell in straight curtains to her waist-which was tiny.

Millie was transfixed to the vampire's face. I guess she liked what she saw. The vampire smirked and appraised Amelia.

"Ah," she said in a soft whisper of a voice. She leaned in towards Millie and I, and her nostrils flared a tiny bit as I saw the ends of pointy...fangs! I involuntary tried to step back just as the vampire too , stepped aside to let us pass.

"Welcome to Fangtasia ," she repeated. "You both will cause a riot in there."

I tuned into her brain pattern to decipher the hidden meaning of her words. But an empty void , instead of the familiar signals of brain activity reached me. I struggled to control my emotions . As much as an inconvenience it was , not being able to use my telepathic powers made me feel almost weakened!

Millie gave me a tiny push in direction of the entrance and I almost jumped as I turned to take a last look at the female vampire. She was gone . In the space of literally five seconds she had vanished and another man-or rather vampire-had taken her place. I could tell he was a vampire because he had the same eerie glow around him. I tuned into his brain and just as I expected a void came up. How strange , I really couldn't read vampires.

Before entering the main area , I held Millie back and quickly explained my new discovery to her. I closed my eyes and felt out to all the brain patterns in the bar. Everyone was thinking of sex and blood but I could also sense empty spaces-voids-in the area. Clearly these were the vampires!

Millie must have noticed my reaction , which confirmed my theory. We gave each other quizzical looks and then she shrugged. "We'll figure it out later , anyways this bar is going to be awesome!"

My eyes literally popped out as I finally entered the main bar area. "Oh my," I said in a stunned whisper , turning my whole body around. The first thing that hit me was the music. It had no lyrics ,but it was fast and clearly lively , judging by the throng of people all swaying in time to the beat.

"Oh my doesn't even begin to cover it ," Amelia breathed , just as mind boggled as me.

The second thing I noticed were the colours – or lack there of! Everything and everyone was dichromatic. Either red or black. "Did we miss the uniform code memo?" Millie giggled. I shrugged , not really listening to her. My eyes still had plenty of roaming to do. Apparently Millie was done looking around because she told me she was off to get drinks and sashayed away to wherever the drinks were being served.

My eyes came to rest on a throne near the seating area. The throne itself was on a podium giving , whoever was sitting on it , a very clear view of the dance floor and the bar in its entirety. I worked my eyes upwards from the big black leather boots of , I guess a man , to see the face but my view was obstructed by a woman clad in black lingerie. And , err , that was it. I turned away quickly , searching for Millie as I felt a familiar heat in my cheeks. I was not about to be witness to a lap dance!

**EPOV**

**Shreveport , Fangtasia**

I glared at Yvetta but she seemed unperturbed. "Well," she said. "You want me to continue dancing or am I boring you?" My eyes were searching for the delectable human morsel again. In real life she was even sweeter than my imagination. But at Yvetta's outburst , I snapped my eyes back to hers.

"Enough , Yvetta ," I hissed. This time she flinched ; fearful of my tone. Good. She made me regret my trip to Estonia. She was lucky that I had lost interest in going on random killings. The way she was behaving at the moment , I should end her pathetic , sorry excuse for a life immediately.

She was still standing there. STILL blocking my view of the human girl. I turned to fully face Yvetta and dropped my fangs. Not my usual style but my irritation at her was starting to rise. Did she not know what an important being had just entered my bar? The implications this had? No of course she didn't. Even the innocent Miss Stackhouse , I'm sure , was not aware of her position in our world. I would not summon her yet. She wasn't ready. For the moment , I would be content with just studying her. After all , the more I know of her the better I'd be at gaining her trust. And trust was key here. Sookie Stackhouse was about to be plunged into the deep end and would be floundering. That is when I would step in.

I felt my child calling to me. I ignored it but then she appeared next to me. Yvetta took this as her cue to be gone. Her and Pam had _issues. _Pam glared at Yvetta's retreating back.

Steepling my fingers I looked over at Pam with irritation.

"What?"

Putting a hand on her hip she said , "You're not helping business. You can't just sit there all night. Do something!"

"My bar."

"My designs"

"You're forgetting your place."

"And you've been in yours for too long," came her retort and with that she whisked away.

**SPOV**

**Shreveport , Fangtasia**

Before long I had peeked up at the throne again only to gulp as I took the man-no- _Vampire _in. He was beauty personified. His hair was the same exact colour as mine. He was sat , sprawled , in his throne and seemed completely laid back. He was wearing black cargo pants and a black wife beater. The only hint to his underlying stealth and power , was from his boots. It suited him. The subtle display of power but the blatant call for attention all screamed 'vampire' and of course this meant that he must be the owner. His abs were clearly visible under his beater . I felt like swooning...was I going crazy? His chiselled nose and chin , was raw masculinity and as a weird sensation overcame me , I noticed Millie striding towards me and snapped out of the spell the vampire had cast over me.

As she passed me my G&T I went back to staring. "Whose that guy on the throne?"

"So you noticed him?" She glanced at my face and urgently whispered , "Sook! Don't look at him."

"Why? Is he male Medusa?" I giggled at my own joke , but Millie wasn't amused. I looked up at her and in fact she looked sort of serious. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"What?"

"He's the Vampire sheriff of Area 5 and the oldest thing in this bar."

"how old is he?"

"one thousand ," she said pointedly.

"Months?" I asked confused.

"Years! " she said irritated with my stupidity.

My mouth made a silent O , and I trained my eyes onto the cup I was holding.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus!" she cursed under her breath. "Come With me to the ladies ," she whispered and started dragging me to the restrooms , almost knocking the stool near us , over.

"Hey , Hey , Hey don't pull! I'm coming!" Once we were inside , Millie let out a strangled sort of cry and gripped the porcelain white wash basin.

"Oh God! Are you ill?"

"Sookie , smack me , pinch me. Tell me this is a dream. Tell me I didn't take you to the sheriff of Area 5's bar. Tell me I haven't basically sold you to the Queen!"

I gasped and dropped her hand suddenly . My eyes went wide and I asked , "You think it's him? You think the Queen has appointed him to find me?"

She nodded. "He is the most powerful , save the Queen obviously , vampire in Louisiana. Who else would she appoint?"

"Then we should get out of here ," I said , trying not to panic.

She nodded again.

Once we were back outside , I was so focussed on getting the exit without attracting too much attention to ourselves that I forgot to put my mental shields up. I guess , being in a room full of active minds had never been my strong point.

Thoughts bombarded me and once again I felt my poor brain exploding. _Vampires , sex , money._ "Does no one have a decent brain in their heads ?" I muttered to Millie as I clutched onto her arm.

Millie's face blank as she tried to hide her emotions...and thoughts from me. For that I was grateful. I was already developing a headache. At least this time , no one was shouting.

It was as I had jinxed it for myself for at that very moment I heard four brains practically drilling their thoughts into my head. I felt dazed. It took me a few moments to hone into what was actually being thought , and who was doing the thinking.

'_All deserve to die. Every single one of them.'_

'_Jordan needs to move his ass a bit faster if he doesn't want to get caught...'_

'_This night will go down in history. We won't stand for this nonsence.'_

'_What the hell is taking Newlin so long to give the signal? The fellowship has to make its mark today!'_

I gasped loudly and turned to face the door. A few people around us looked at us with raised eyebrows. I lifted a heavy arm in the direction of the door and pointed to the four men standing there incospciously.

"Fellowship.." I whispered. I turned to Millie with tears in my eyes thinking of how many lives were about to be lost.

She stared at me in horror , she pointed towards the throne.

My freedom? At the price of the lives of so many innocents? Some of whom who definitely don't deserve to die tonight.

But my freedom! I thought. If they all were killed today , this Eric would never be a threat to me.

But could I live with the guilt? The knowledge that I could have stopped this massacre?

I steeled my self and marched right up to the throne. Eric looked down at me. Arching one beautiful eyebrow.

"We're about to be attacked. Fellowship of the sun."

The words had barely left my mouth and there was movement every where around me. Eric was gone from his throne. Humans seemed to be in a weird sort of frenzy as if they could sense the unsettled tension amongst the vampires , and the four fellowhip men were no where to be seen.

"You bitch!" I heard a raspy voice in my ear. I recognised the brain pattern and realised it was a FotS member. "You'll regret this ," he snarled as he snaked his arm around me and covered my mouth and nose and started dragging me away.

Now there was chaos in the bar. Or was it just in me? I tried to concentrate. I HAD to get out of his hold. I couldn't breathe properly. Suddenly the man was thrown off of me and I was on the floor. I looked up and blinked. My eyes hurt looking at the golden hair in front of me.

"Thay've been dealt with." A soft velvety voice informed me.

"Are you hurt?" it continued. But this was too much for me. My body was weak from the sudden adrenaline rush and my mind was in over drive.

For the second time in my life , I fainted.

"S-Sookie?"

"Hmm..." I answered my bestie.

"The human is alive?" drawled a female voice. I recognised it as the bouncer's.

I heard the sound of heels against floor , a door swinging open and then an additional pair of boots could be heard. A second later I found a face looming over me.

I yelped and tried to sit up but the vampire (no thoughts- only void) , Eric , pushed me back down.

"What What?" I asked frantically turning to look at Millie. She was standing in the corner , scowling in Eric's direction. I remembered her saying that attacking a vampire using witchy powers required a lot of pracrise. Damn.

"You hit your head when you fainted , there has been some injury I am told," he said in his velvety some irrational reason this just pissed me off.

"Oh you've been told have you? What Mr. Vampire can't check out the injury himself?" I saw the lady vampire raise her eyebrows a fraction and Millie let out a yelp-like sound.

Eric's face remained impassive.

"Your blood ," he began , "It's quite intoxicating."

"Well then I'll just be off , shall I?" I said stonily. "Clearly I am not about to get a thank you for sticking my neck out for y'all , but never mind!"

This time the lady vampire gasped and Millie said nothing but I could 'hear' her. She wasn't impressed by my attitude.

He scrutinised my face and I stared right back. Eventually his lips twitched a little. "I am not in practise of expressing my gratitude , but I can repay you in a different way , if you will allow."

"What are you offering?" I asked irritably. I gave no hide nor hair to Millie's mental warnings. Frankly I just wanted to get home. Fainting it seemed to have just made my headache worse and my tolerance to shit absolutely zero.

"I am offering you my blood."

"What?" Millie shrieked

"Eric! Think what you are saying ," the lady vamp said in a fierce voice.

"I am aware of what I am saying , Pam." He turned back towards me and suddenly his arm was in front of me , dripping thick red substance. I felt like gagging. I hadn't even see him slice his wrist open.

"Drink ," he ordered impatiently. I raised my head a little and fastened my mouth onto the openly bleeding cut. What choice did I really have , anyway? I was already in the deep end!

It tasted like salty syrup. Thick , but bearable. I felt the pain in my head start to lessen and a weird sensation rippled through my body , again. Is this was vampire blood does to everyone? I'd have to ask Laffayette , next time I see him. I know for a fact he's had some before.

Finally Eric retreated his arm. His eyes were closed and as he slowly opened them , there was no mistaking the lust in his eyes. I had seen the same look in men at Merlotte's many times over. He opened his mouth slightly and sure enough fangs were present. I remembered my conversation with Millie about vampire fangs from earlier and felt my cheeks heat up again.

"We shall meet again , I am sure , Miss Stackhouse." Then he zipped away. I could only sit there in shock , confusion but above else a weird sense of calmness. _There is always calm before the storm._ I shuddered at my own morbid thoughts.

"Do visit again ," Pam practically simpered. She was looking at Millie again and smiled a knowing smile which Millie returned uncertainly.

Something told me , that Pam had met Millie before.

We followed her out of the door. The bar was deserted now. Had I been out for that long? Eric was not there.

Once we were safely out of the bar , and of ear-shot , I turned to Millie.

"Is it normal for vamps to help out like that?" I asked , still suffering from shock.

"Hell no!" I looked at her she had a weird grimace on her face.

"Oh."

"Sook , you realise you've just exposed yourself to Eric bloody Northman and managed to make enemies with the fellowship all in one night?"

"I'm screwed!" I groaned.

"Quite an accomplishment , though." She said wickedly and started the car.

**A/N : So sorry for the long wait between updates! My exams are over but I have university applications to worry about...for those of you who read this , thank you SO much. Rest assured , I'm not abandoning this. But updates are going to be slow. Again I apologise. **

**I'm not too sure about this chapter. I don't think action scenes are my thing! Constructive criticism is much appreciated...review?**


	9. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Do not own the characters but the plot line is all mine mine mine!**

**A/N: Hi! If you're reading this then I love you-haha! No seriously, everyone who reviewed/alerted/favourite, thanks ever so much. As a fanfic writer that's the best form of feedback.**

**I am incredibly sorry that I didn't update for so incredibly long. I've just had absolutely no inspiration for this story. Even now I am struggling. But I haven't given up…so hopefully you won't either!**

**Quick update: Sookie went to Fangtasia with Amelia where she heard a potential terrorist attack, warned Eric and then drank some of his blood, upon having fainted.**

**So without further ado, chapter 7..Enjoy!**

**SPOV**

**Bon Temps**

It's been a month since the great reveal, as us humans, like to call it. That night, Fangtasia was on the news. So was Eric. He was advocating vampire rights and how all humans should co-exist. Funny how in just a few weeks, my mind just completely did a 180-degree turn.

Vampires no longer fascinate me.

They terrify me.

Jason's road crew is working on getting Sam's bar up and running again. He's thinking of having a 'no vampire' policy. All ideas about having vampire special drinks and parties are completely out of the question now. I think I probably agree. No one wants a repeat of what happened on this night of the reveal.

I'm supposed to be going out this evening to check out the mansion next door. I have to say, I'm quite keen to get out of the house, for a change.

Millie has been adamant about this. She won't let me step out of the even to go to Wal-Mart to get some milk. She's worried that I might run into a FoTS member or even worse, a vampire from the Queen's retinue. As for the fairy stuff? Well I haven't been able to suddenly fly or anything so, I couldn't care less. As far as I'm concerned everything is normal...just that I'm probably on the hit list of all the fanatics and 'wanted' list of all the supes. Oh and I have no job. No job= no money.

Apart from that, I'm just peachy!

Being home hasn't been all bad though. I've had time to finally clean up the house properly and tend to the garden. Jason has been coming round a lot too. I think he's just as scared and uncertain about what the future holds, as I am.

I haven't spoken to Lafayette about the blood thing yet. Everyone is still in a state of shell shock about the bar and I'm not sure if it would be wise to make everyone aware of the fact that I've had vampire blood.

I've definitely noticed a difference. My body seems more agile now and my concentration has gone up. Also I sometimes get very powerful emotions. Strange, right? But Amelia said that it'd wear off soon. I sincerely hope so! I don't want any connection to the sheriff of Area 5. I almost died for the vampire who was trying to capture me! How crazy is that, right?

I just need to concentrate on me, for now. And keep me ears and eyes open and my mouth closed. I know I sound very _un-Sookie-ish _but I plan on living. And I don't think that seeking out potential killers is a very safe plan.

...

**6:30 pm**

**Mansion next door**

**Bon Temps**

"Millie are you wearing clothes or manufacturing them!" I shouted out jokingly. But honestly, that girl took so long getting ready.

"You don't understand," her voice came round the corner, followed by her body. "The person who lives there might be in! I need to look good."

I just rolled my eyes and pulled her out of the door with me.

The mansion was nothing like I remembered it to be…and I live across the graveyard from it!

"Um…well I guess Jason won't have a lot of work to do here, after all," Millie said.

I walked a few steps away from her to explore the front garden and she came hurrying up to 'protect' me. I groaned internally.

"Looks like he won't have _any _work to do here!" I muttered.

The lawn was impeccable. All the trees had been pruned. The hedge on the far side was a perfect rectangle, with not even one leaf out of place. Even the mansion it self looked spectacularly clean.

Either the person who lived here had an obsessive-compulsive disorder…or they were, and I gasped out loud as the wheels started turning in my head…or they were _vampire._ I turned sharply towards Millie and I didn't even need to read her mind. As she came to the same conclusion, I saw her practically leap towards me in an attempt to shield me from a potential vampire attack.

"Amelia!" I shrieked, further agitated by her ridiculous behaviour.

"Shhh! It will hear you!" she all but screamed herself.

I involuntarily rolled my eyes and gave her a pointed look.

Just then there was a whooshing noise; like the wind had caught in the trees.

I blinked and gave a strangled yelp as a naked man covered in mud materialised in front of me.

I was rooted to the spot and my mouth must have been open because he…_it _was suddenly pressed up to me and closing my mouth with one gentle finger.

I nearly fainted. But moreover, I was irritated. I mean he was _muddy!_

For a long time his brown eyes bore into mine. He was muscularly built – must have been in the army in his days as human. His face wasn't too bad either and I refused to let my gaze go down and further. _Just…no!_

He was still staring at me. _Oh what the hell? _I thought before I neatly reached out and slapped his cheek. Hard.

Millie yelped as if it was her I had slapped.

She practically flew to my 'rescue' as she gave the naked vampire thing an excuse for my 'despicable' behaviour. I was scowling at Millie and he caught my eyes.

He smiled down at me, patronizingly and when he first spoke I almost choked in effort to not laugh.

"No harm, no foul, my dear lady. I am William Compton, and you may be?" he had such a strong southern accent. Even my gran would have been laughing!

"It's Sookie. Her name is Sookie Stackhouse. She lives next door to you." Millie said hurriedly.

"Miss Stackhouse, I am sorry to have upset you. Perhaps I can make up for it by taking you out for dinner?"

I gaped at him. Well that was fast. Inside my head, Millie was literally drilling a hole into my skull.

"_Say yes! He's a vampire."_ Well no, shite, Sherlock. I thought as I rolled my eyes mentally and tuned back into what she was saying-err thinking, I mean.

"_He can protect you, Sook! From Northman. If he likes you enough, he will make you his and then no one can take you away."_

I was serious, suddenly. I wanted my freedom, but if belonging to a fairly civil vampire was my best bet then…so be it.

"I-" I took a deep breath and looked straight into William Compton's eyes before replying.

"Yes, Mr Compton. Dinner sounds lovely."

That irritating smile of his was back on, but grudgingly I had to admit, he smiled nicely.

"Oh please, call me Bill."

I nodded my assent. He zoomed back into his house, in the pretext that he had to change and shower. No mentions of draining some Tru Bloods- nothing like scaring the new date or anything.

I told Millie to leave, but she simply looked up to the heavens and sighed. Apparently I wasn't safe until he returned. As we both waited, I just hoped that I was making the right choice.

It was times liked these, which made me wish, that my Gran and parents were still alive.

**A/N: It could have been longer, but then I wouldn't have updated for like another month.**

**I hope you thought this chapter was good. If not, please tell me how I can improve. I am trying very hard to make this enjoyable and I know its taking literally ages for me t get back to the prologue but she's met Bill now…from here on it's all action!**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 8

The Viking In shining Armour – chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I still don't any of the characters in the story, however the plot is mine :)**

**A/N: What's my excuse for not updating forEVER? Um, I don't really have one..:/ sorry. Forgive me :(**

_**Quick update: Sookie and Amelia have finally met Bill Compton and he has asked to take Sookie on a date…and she agreed!**_

**Chapter 8: The Viking in Shining Armour.**

…

**Fangtasia**

**7:30 pm, three days later**

**General POV**

Eric was pacing in his office, his face a mockery of the true emotions bubbling under his face of calm façade. The noise of the door handle being turned, which Eric heard but chose to ignore, was made and Pam stepped into the office, silently. Momentarily the crazed noise of the bar poured in but then Pam let go of the door and it swung back subserviently into its place, once more blocking any noise either way. Almost immediately Eric spoke.

"Pamela, your presence is not required at this moment. You have done enough damage as it is," Eric hissed without even turning towards his child.

"I apologise, Master…" Pam began, but Eric was fast losing patience. Quick as can be, he had backhanded her and she lay scrambled, half way across the room, her hurt ego outweighing the hurt from his forceful smack. Pam lifted her face towards Eric, her eyes pleading with him.

"I will do better next time…" pam tried to speak.

"There will _be _no next time, Pamela," he snarled. "You failed me. You will be punished, of course, but I have no desire to waste my time with you right now."

Pam's face was the opposite of what Eric's calm façade showed.

"B-but sire, I want to help. I will find where Compton plans on taking her. L-let me h-help." Pam's stuttering was all that Eric needed to disregard any leniencies he may have felt towards her. It was embarrassing, irritating and completely unacceptable that Pam had failed to stop Sookie from meeting the idiot Compton. Pam had failed in a direct order and this was inexcusable.

"Silence," he spoke softly and immediately Pam stopped, her eyes almost frozen with fear. Many a-times in her early years, she had faced Eric's wrath. Today, however, seemed more intense and this scared her. _How _could this slip up of hers bring such a big uproar from her maker?

"I will see to any work that needs to be done. You will stay here. Is that clear?" Eric ground out.

"You can't go on your own, Master, Compton might have other helpers!"

"Other in the area cannot know about this arrangement…and _you _will just be a liability," Eric said harshly. Pam knew that Eric didn't consider her a liability, that he was just using this as an excuse to stop her from joining him, yet she couldn't help but flinch at his words.

"You have already shown your incapability in following orders, Pamela. You have a while before I can start to trust you again." Pam gasped at Eric's words and bowed her head.

"Please Eric, don't go alone. You could get hurt," she whispered, keeping her eyes focussed on the gleaming vinyl flooring. If Eric was affected, he didn't show it. With his face a mask and his dead heart a stone he spoke in a cool but resolute voice.

"Pamela, as your Maker, I am ordering you to stay in Fangtasia tonight. You will not under any circumstances try to follow me or Compton." He paused taking in Pam's glaring and defiant stance. He narrowed his eyes and fixed his own glare into place. "Are we clear?" He asked in a voice with more command than question.

At Pam's continued insubordinance, Eric's fangs snapped out and were followed by Pam's.

"Crystal," she spat out, throwing open the office door and storming out.

Despite the mess that Eric found himself in and the drama that was just waiting to unfold, he couldn't help but let a reluctant smile flit across his face. He couldn't blame anyone else for Pam's attitude, other than himself.

**Bon Temps**

**7:45 pm**

**APOV**

"I look like a walking clothes advertiser!" Sookie moaned again. I sighed impatiently, trying to keep her still while I dried her curls into place.

"You mean like a model?" I asked.

"Well if that's what you want to call it," she said huffily, trying to pat down her hair. I slapped her hands away and saw her bring her hands down and curl them into fists. I stopped doing her hair and waited for her to turn around.

"Sorry," she mumbled and it made me cringe to see her usual snarky self so troubled and confused. "Sook, it's only a farce. You don't have to _actually _like him. You know just pretend…like we did in school." I said to her, trying to cheer her up a bit.

She took a deep breath and her chest, covered with green silk and ruffles, rose and fell with the mechanical motion of her rib cage.

"I'm finally going on a date and I can't even enjoy it fully because it's with a stupid vampire!" Sookie snapped, her voice slightly higher than normal.

"You're also _finally _going to _La Rouge_, your favourite restaurant since Jason's girlfriend took him on a treat _and _you look stunning," I grasped her hands and did a small twirly motion with her. She laughed and ducked under my arms, sashaying her hips and suddenly we were dancing.

"Don't think about it too much." I advised her in a serious voice. "Just enjoy the night, let him be your knight in shining armour and all that jazz," I added. She smiled wryly at me.

"Amelia darling, are you telling me to stop worrying? The queen of worry is advising _me _to stop worrying?"

"Oh shut up, I said hiding a smile, I only worry about you because you're the only one who is in danger." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth. Sookie's face suddenly lost the radiant smile and she suddenly looked haggard.

I was at a loss of what to say to her, so I silently stepped back up to her and finished doing her hair. A quarter of an hour later and she was all set to go.

She had gone up to get her wrap and handbag when the doorbell rang. I jumped and shuffled towards the door, simultaneously telling Sookie to hurry the hell up.

I opened the door and Bill Compton stood there. All dark and handsome in his southern charm with a dinner suit on. My throat felt dry as he smiled at me, flashing his white teeth.

_Oh boy. _

I didn't invite him in. He hadn't gained either of ours trust, yet. "She's just coming down," I said to him in what I hoped was a confident voice.

"Of course." Dammit, even his voice was all velvety and refined. It's hard to be wary of a good looking and polite vampire!

His eyes lit up and I turned in time to see my favourite girl descend the stairs. My breath caught in my throat…gods she looked..._beautiful_! Her green gown flowed freely from her waist downwards (she had said, that the less on display the less temptation) and golden curls cascaded down to just above her breastbone.

She looked, and here I snorted at my own stupid joke, but she looked just life a faire-princess!

She raised an eyebrow in my direction, having obviously _'heard' _what I was thinking.

"Good evening, Miss Stackhouse," he stepped forwards, closer towards the front door and held out a hand toward her.

"Shall we?" and Sookie nodded finally overstepping the front door step.

She glanced back at me, and I couldn't help but feel like a parent. Like how a father would feel when his daughter went on her first date. I smiled at her and gave a small wave, squashing down my obscene thoughts about vampires from her.

I felt a bit uneasy but I kept telling myself that this was important. Sookie needed protection from vampires. Who could be better than the vampire next door?

…

**Bon Temps, outside Sookie's house**

**8:06 pm**

**GPOV**

A cool breeze made the leaves rustle and Amelia shuddered a little, subconsciously rubbing her arms to push warm blood into them. She watched as Bill let Sookie down the path and towards his car. She watched as he pulled into gear and slowly pulled out of the driveway. She watched as the car sped away with them inside.

And she turned to go inside.

Not for one moment did she consider that Bill might be the real danger and Sookie was falling into a trap.

Nor did she notice a silent, tall and blonde figure following the car slowly through the sky.

In the dim lighting of the sky, Amelia turned her back and went back inside to the safe, vampire-free confines of Sookie's home.

**A/N: Next chapter will be the last 'flash back' chapter. I know this is short, but it was either this or nothing for another month. So please review?**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Fortunately I'm still not Charlaine…I'd be worried if I were to be honest. Too much stress over work. I'd much rather read the books than write them :)**

**A/N: Well I didn't leave it for like two months…so it's a fast update for me. And this chapter's length is slightly more satisfactory than the last one's! I mean 2.5K..Come **_**on! **_** Also, woohoo I reached 100 reviews! Yay! Thank you so much everyone for sticking with this story. I really wouldn't be motivated if you guys didn't keep showing interest. And I've officially surpassed the one-year anniversary for this story…haha!**

**Okay next chapter.**

_**Quick update: Eric is very angry with Pam for not keeping Bill away from Sookie whilst Sookie gets ready to go on a date with Bill, with Amelia's help.**_

**SPOV**

**La Rouge Restaurant, somewhere in Louisiana.**

**8:25 pm**

The restaurant, La Rouge, which Bill has taken me to, is one of the finest in Louisiana. All the customers are the rich snobbish types. Amelia's dad used to conduct important business dinners here and she used to always be dragged to them as well. Sometimes, she even managed to get me to tag along.

Even the waitresses here are classy. Nasty by nature and fake but classy none the less. Sookie Stackhouse, waitress at Merlotte's really wasn't in the same league as these girls. In fact, at the annual restaurant and bars convention, Arlene and I used to always stay well clear of them. It wasn't a problem really, they were so far stuck up their own asses that they didn't notice anyone else anyway. Although the occasional stray thought did manage to slip by, and let me tell you this…they make Tara's mother seem like a saint next to them and she has a god awful potty mouth.

But today, here, now, I am the customer. I should be on the receiving end of their lovely hospitality, which I have never had the fortune to have.

But it doesn't stop their thoughts. No one can control what they are thinking but by god if you could go to prison for having murderous thoughts, they'd all be there. Apparently I'm not good enough for my date. And apparently I have no dress sense – although since I didn't even choose this dress I can't take that as an insult. Bill seemed to be okay with it.

But whatever they were thinking was masked by their beautiful smiles and polite etiquette. No one wanted to risk getting a vampire angry, it seemed. Guess I should be grateful that Bill asked me out to this date.

Speaking of Bill…Well I don't know what to say. He's a very formal person, I mean _vampire_. He pulled out the chair for me to sit down. Not something I'm accustomed to.

He's got that mysterious aura about him though; you know when you think you've only scratched the surface of whom he really is. And he really does clean up well. I can't help but compare him to the only other vampire I have met.

Whereas Eric had beautiful long blonde hair, wait Sook, _beautiful?_ Well anyway, Bill has short-cropped dark brown hair with curly bits that fall into his eyes. It's such an old Southern hairstyle, but it suits him. Eric's face was cold and formidable yet devastatingly handsome but Bill's had that earthy family-man type of look. And of course, the most important difference, Eric Northman was a Viking and on the outlook to capture me. Bill had been a civil war veteran and would hopefully be able to keep other vampires away from me.

Oh boy. I really hope this date is a success.

"Will you not eat anything?" I asked striving to start a conversation with the man, albeit a vampire, in front of me.

He looked at me with an intense fire behind his eyes – wow- it would give George Clooney a run for his money. Bill can stare as hell.

"I'm satisfied for now. I have no desire to snack at the moment." He looked pointedly at his untouched Tru Blood bottle and then looked back at me.

I gulped, possibly audibly, and picked up a fork.

I got the message loud and clear. He must have had his fill of blood before he came to pick me up.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment?" he spoke in a velvety voice. I nodded, smiling as radiantly as I could up at him. He got up to go towards the men's room and I sighed in slight respite at having a moment on my own.

I wondered what he was doing in there, though. Its not like vampires actually need to use the toilet. I mean they don't eat normal food so what would they be excreting? Maybe he needs a breather away from me. Maybe I'm too intoxicating for him, what with my delicious aroma of O positive blood.

I chuckled audibly at my silly train of thoughts. A few more minutes passed and I reluctantly picked up my fork again and started twirling more pieces of spaghetti onto it, before shoving it into my mouth.

Eating the food before he returns might actually be a good idea. We can then get to the cinema in time.

And as if on cue, I finished eating the last morsel just as he stepped out.

**APOV**

**Sookie's House, Bon Temps**

**8:47 pm**

Well this is a first, I thought to myself. I don't think I have _ever _been at home while Sookie is on a date. Damn, I need to cook dinner for myself!

Maybe I could get Jason to come over and…Yeh, I'll give him a ring. I walked over to the main telephone in the living room and started to dial Jason's house number.

"Sook?" came his voice.

"It's Amelia, actually," I replied.

There was some shuffling around and I think I heard the distinct sound of a female giggle.

"Is everything alright?" he asked urgently.

"It's all fine, I was just wondering if you want to come have dinner with me," I said amusement slipping into my voice as I imagined Sookie's brother and whoever his latest fling was.

"You could even bring the girl over," I added. He groaned into the phone.

"Goodbye Miss Broadway!" he snapped and put down the phone. I laughed out loud. It's always fun teasing Jason.

But what to do? I'm – _and by god I can't believe I am saying this_ – bored!

I had just got some frozen pizza out of the freezer when the shrill noise of my cell phone came hurtling through.

"Hello?" I said, snapping the lid open.

"Millie? Oh thank god you picked up, thank god!" a frantic whisper of a voice came through.

"_Hadley_?" I asked bewildered and yet a bit worriedly. "What happened? Why are you whispering?"

"It's not good, Millie. It's happening faster than I thought it would be." She whispered and in her voice I could hear the panic.

"Hadley! Tell me what the matter is! _What _is happening faster than you thought?" I nearly screamed down the phone. Last time she sounded like this was when she told me that Sookie was in danger…what could have happened now?

"Not over the phone, I c-can't risk them hearing. She w-won't turn me. She'll kill me if she finds out I've been helping. But I can't just sit here! But I don't want to die either. Are you understanding what I'm saying?" She was outright sobbing now.

I didn't understand, to be honest, but she was distressed and I was getting agitated.

"Okay, Okay…can you come over?" I asked.

"Yes. Ten minutes." And then she put the phone down.

_Ten minutes? _How exactly would she do that?

"Is anyone here?" she asked as soon as I opened the door.

I shook my head and she quickly went round drawing the curtains. "Wha...Hadley? What's going on?"

"Shut up and listen to me," Hadley snapped her sunken eyes suddenly full of fire. Like the _old _Hadley.

"Why is Sookie with William Compton? I thought I told you that vampires are trying to catch her!" she hissed. I was taken-a-back.

"Well, exactly. She needs a protector against Eric Northman, the vampire who is after her and who could be better than our next door neighbour Bill?" I said.

"_Next door neighbour!" _She shrieked and then covering her mouth quickly, as if afraid that some unknown being had heard her.

"Amelia, Eric isn't after her! It's Bill! And now he's got her and it won't be long before he takes her to the Queen and you remember what I told you about Sookie's ability don't you?" her eyes were shining with…_tears? _

"I-I…what do we…we need to save her!" Obviously. She knew that. I knew that. Why was I saying it out loud?

But Hadley was shaking her head. " It won't be enough to just save her tonight. The whole Queendom is after her. Oh Good Faire what have I done?" and with that she literally slumped and looked just, well, pathetic.

"Go out of the country?" a new voice came through. We both snapped her heads in the direction of the open door.

"Jason…" Hadley began while I noted that he had the spare keys. She rushed to him and they just spontaneously hugged one another. Obviously their last meeting was left forgotten in the current climate of troubles. That's what Stackhouse blood is…strong despite everything. Holds everyone together. It has to be, there is so little of it in the first place!

"Did you hear it all?" I asked.

He nodded grimly and then replied, "So that's why I suggested she leave the country."

Hadley detached herself from Jason's body and produced her IPhone from a pocket. At our raised eyebrows she smiled thinly. "I'm Sophie's favourite."

"Destination?" she asked as she furiously started typing into the touch screen. I looked over at Jason; he was her brother after all. He should know where Sookie would like to spend the rest of her life.

"Definitely abroad," Hadley muttered to herself, but we heard anyway.

"Somewhere where they speak English relatively well," I added.

"Sweden." Jason said with such finality in his voice that even Hadley's head snapped up.

"Perfect!" she said, a bright smile on her face. "Do you have a printer?"

I nodded and took her up to my room. Ten minutes later, a ticket to Sweden was ready with Sookie's name on it. "You're brilliant at keeping up with technology," I said genuinely impressed.

"Maybe that's why they keep me round at the palace," Hadley replied trying at failing to make a joke because neither Jason nor I laughed.

"We need to get her away from Bill." Hadley began.

"You can't let yourself be seen! You can't risk it." Jason cut her off immediately. Hadley glared at him.

"I won't be, I can still camouflage." She suddenly became transparent to prove her point. We could faintly see that she was there but only because we knew she was. Otherwise she blended in perfectly with the surroundings. Even her eyes were the exact same shade as the closet behind her. Or was it that we could see through her? I never worked that one out.

"You told me that Niall took away your fae powers," I told her as she came back into solid view.

She bowed her head at the reminder and I suddenly felt like a monster. What sort of friend purposely reminds the other of their shortcomings?

"This isn't part of my fae powers. This is a gift from my lineage. They can't take it from me. It's against their code." Her voice was soft and Jason and I just stood there, like idiots, awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

That is until; Hadley looked up at us and wiped the few tears rolling down her cheeks, with a fury. Clearly not wanting to appear broken and we looked away from her to give her a moment to collect herself.

"Right," she said. "We have a Sookie to save, you prepared?"

At that moment Hadley was glowing. Fairy or not, she was radiating like a star and as I bobbed my head in answer to her question, I felt a weird sort of determination set over me.

I looked over at Jason and he smiled, that big happy and _competitive _smile.

Like always, watch out world, here we come.

Like Hadley said, 'We had a Sookie to save!'

Nothing was more important. Hadley was risking her _life,_ Jason gave up his _favourite _past time in life and I know I would give _up _my life just to make sure Sookie was safe.

…

**GPOV:**

**Somewhere in the USA**

**10:20 pm**

The Ancient Pythoness sat in her high chair and smiled as she became absorbed in her thoughts. A rare sight, indeed. The prophecy would become true. She had chosen wisely. Amelia, Jason and Hadley were wrong; they weren't the only ones who cared for Sookie's safety.

The Ancient Pythoness and the vampires she employed wanted Sookie safe too. It just wasn't time for Sookie to know yet.

But she would find out very soon. After all, the Queen had made her move. Eric Northman was the one that was protecting Sookie and it was almost time for him to reveal himself.

No one could offer better protection. No one was in the position. No one else had been chosen by the prophecy.

….

**A/N: So this chapter was **_**supposed **_**to be the last 'flash back' chapter. Well it's not. But the next one, DEFINITELY be! By the end of the next chapter, Sookie will be in the basement as was described in the prologue. I can't believe its taken me a **_**year **_**to reach that point…**

**Review and let me know if the story seems to be working…thanks for reading!**

**-Vitzy-**


	12. Preview of a chapter in the future

**A/N: Hello. Please don't hurt me :O ! I know I always promise I will update soon and then I never do…but this time I actually have a valid excuse for not updating for ages: EXAMS! Come on, y'all know what they are like write? Unofrtunately they are still going on and won't be over until June 22****nd****. Bahhhhh.**

**But meanwhile, here is a little tidbit from an upcoming chapter. Probably aroun chapter 13/14 region. Hope you like it!**

**A CHAPTER IN THE FUTURE:**

"Come here , Pet" Eric said smoothly.

"Eric , I'm not your pet!" I snapped irritable. Could ya blame me?

Eric cocked an eyebrow before saying , "Is that so..."

"Yes," I stoutly replied.

"Well , then that must be changed in the forthcoming future." He had a gleam in his eyes as he added , "until then 'little one' will suffice."

"I'm not little!" I protested indignantly. I think I even stamped my foot a little. Eric's eyes twinkled with mirth as he took in my stance before him and he calmly stated , "Ah but you most certainly are a 'little one'. At least in comparison to my age , body and intelligence you are much inferior and therefore a little one."

I stared at him ,aghast. He was so damn arrogant! He raised his eyebrow – again – as if he was the telepath around here and could here my internal monologue.

"Damn it, Eric..." I began in contempt but was met with a frosty glare from him and I gulped and shut up.

"I am being generous by letting you use my name. In case you are forgetting , I am the master in this equation , you are my human. I could easily force you to call me 'Master ,but I am not. However do not EVER say my name in that tone again. You will be respectful in your tone when using my name at all times. Am I understood?" He was still glaring at me so I answered as demurely as possible.

"Yes...Eric." He nodded and his face lifted for a minute before being replaced with a more severe expression-if that was even possible.

"I am not in the habit of repeating myself , but seeing as you are quite a stubborn woman I will make this one exception. Now come here," he spoke sternly , emphasising the 'Now come here' part.

I didn't need telling thrice. Maybe if I played along with his retarded game of control and obedience , I will be free faster.

"Good girl," he said smiling , as he took my hand. He was such a beautiful man , I just couldn't help smiling back.

**A/N: Ahaha. Well? This obviously is not the next chapter but it is in the very near future…so you know that the basement scene is coming up **_**very **_**soon. Let me know what you think :)**

**- Vitzy - **


	13. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: *****Raises head slowly and tries to avoid the rotten eggs***** I am sooooo sorry :( It was just one thing after another. Illness in the family, exams, trips abroad, and then I started university! But I didn't forget about TVISA…and believe it or not…next chapter everybody!**

_**Quick update: Sookie is on a date with Bill, but Hadley comes to tell Millie and Jason that its not Eric who is after Sookie but in fact her dinner date, Bill Compton. Millie, Hadley and Jason set up a plan to save her.**_

…

**EPOV**

**Cineplex foyer**

**Very late at night**

Eric's fangs clicked out. Bill Compton was a fool, sure he was cunning, but a fool nonetheless. He was also a disgrace to the vampire community. No wonder humans got such misguided ideas about the nature of vampires. Eric wished that he could just simply dispose of this Bill. That way he would be able to take Sookie and ensure that Bill couldn't get in the way. It would be clean, so much simpler than what he would be doing. What was Pam always saying? Oh yes...it would be like killing two birds with the same stone. Eric almost groaned in frustration as the couple walked slowly into the cinema hall...at least all the films on at this time were not about stupid talking animals and idiotic fairy tales. Gods, how the new world culture irritated him!

"Will you excuse me a minute, I just need to visit the lady's room." Sookie said to the pitiful excuse of a vampire next to her. Now was my chance to act. With speed rivaling only the pythoness herself, I quickly dragged Bill to a corner. He put up a fight, but it was over before it had even begun to get fun. A quick phone call to make sure that my men left him outside the queen's palace later. The queen needed to know that I would have been a much better choice to look after Sookie, and who better than Bill to relay the information? I'd even lead Bill on a wild goose chase, looking for the telepath, pretending that I don't have her. Giving one last look at the unconscious body of Bill Compton, I walked at a leisurely pace to the foyer and proceeded to wait for Sookie Stackhouse to come out. A smirk played at my lips. I couldn't help the feeling of excitement wash over me.

…

**GPOV**

**Driving to Cineplex**

**Around the same time**

"Drive faster, Jason!" Amelia snapped. Hadley smirked despite the situation.

"If I drive any faster we will get a ticket!" Jason snapped back, nevertheless speeding up.

"JASON STACKHOUSE! SOOKIE IS IN TROUBLE AND YOU CARE MORE ABOUT A DAMN TICKET!" Amelia said, flaring up at once.

"Don't you dare shout at me, you hypocrite! If you cared about Sookie, you won't have sent her on a date with that vampire!" Jason yelled, swinging his head round.

Amelia scooted up her seat so that she was practically up in the front with Jason and was about to begin a rant when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to calm the hell down. You are two have been constantly at each other's throats. If we need to get to Sookie we need to work together. Millie, just shut up and Jason…just _drive _the bleeding car, will you?"

Jason turned back towards the wheel and Millie scooted back dejectedly. Hadley sighed and looked out of the window.

"Well the cinema is just up there. What now?" Jason said as he drove his car up to the movie plex's parking lot.

"Now…we wait," Hadley said.

"Who wants to volunteer to talk to Bill?" Jason said turning around in his seat.

"I'll have to. He know Hadley and Jason, you're not supposed to know that Sookie is on a date. I'll take the fake medicines as planned and give Sookie it. Once she's taken them she will inevitably pass out. You are sure they are the correct tablets, yes?" Millie looked at Hadley as the latter nodded her head. " Great. Then I'll call you Jason and you come rushing and we collect Sookie and take her home and as she starts to wake up we'll explain it all to her and take her to the airport." Amelia finished, a grim expression on her face.

"So now, be on a lookout everybody,"

"THERE!" Hadley cried, pointing towards the main entrance. "I see her!"

Both Jason and Millie turned to where Hadley was pointing. Jason was the first to notice the scene playing out in front of them. "Why is he carrying her? Where the hell is her hand-bag?" he asked frantically. Millie screeched as she clapped a hand to her mouth. "That's not Bill! That's the sheriff!"

"Why is he carrying Sookie?" Hadley asked horrified. "Oh Fairies…I think she's _unconscious_."

Hadley had to just say that and both Amelia and Jason banged open their car doors and were sprinting in the direction of the doors.

"No…" Hadley moaned fearfully but the other two didn't hear or most probably chose not to listen.

Jason was running, closely followed by Amelia. Eric's head turned towards them and he smiled. It sent shivers up and down the humans' spine but they both continued to move towards the vampire, who had purposely stopped a little short of the footpath leading to the car park.

"Ah the witch and the fairy's brother," Eric said amusedly, hitching Sookie up onto a shoulder.

"Sh-sherriff, let go of Sookie, please." Amelia stuttered trying her level best to sound fierce.

"And why would I do that? I finally have her in my grasp, I don't think she will be escaping any time soon."

"What the hell? I'm not your toy, Geez Louise!" Sookie snapped, clearly not realizing the precarious situation she was in. Everyone was startled as Sookie came back to consciousness. Eric was the first to recover. His fangs clicked out and Millie gave a small squeal. He gave Sookie a particularly feral look and whispered in her ear, "feisty. How…refreshing,"

"Sir listen, my sister is not your type of girl at all. Trust me. Just leave her be. She's…she's in danger…please just let her go!" Jason managed to speak out. Eric's patience finally snapped and as he let Sookie onto the floor, his hand clasped around her waist both possessively and seductively and at the same time he grabbed Jason's shirt.

"Enough. I know exactly what danger Miss Stackhouse is in. I know more than you can ever imagine. Here is the plan, and feel lucky that I am even bothering to inform you." He practically growled. "I will take Miss Stackhouse with me. I will lead Bill Compton on a false trail. I will then reveal to the Queen that I have what she's after and thus ensuring your precious _Sookie's _survival." Millie, suddenly feeling a lot braver, stepped right up to Eric and gave her own fiercest glare. "And why should we believe that you won't just take Sookie straight to the Queen?" Eric actually hissed in her face and Jason pulled her behind him.

"You absolute dick!" Sookie snapped and Eric turned around and backhanded her, there and then. Sookie, although enraged and sporting a throbbing cheek and desperately wanting to hit Eric, kept her mouth shut.

"_Enough. _I am taking her with me. Do not attempt to follow or I will not be so lenient with your lives."

"We have tickets abroad. You can take them to distract Bill Compton with," Jason said quietly. Eric turned around again, his blonde hair making a beautiful arc as his head swiveled towards the other. He raised an eyebrow expectantly and Jason indicated at Amelia to fish the tickets from her purse.

"Can I at least say bye?" Sookie snapped. Eric smirked and pushed her towards her brother and friend. "Take care, Sook, no matter what he says, we _will _visit you," Millie said with full intention of letting Eric hear. Jason pulled her into a huge hug and kissed her head. "You're smart one, but don't get too involved in this vampire business."

"Bit late," Sookie said giggling and sniffling at the same time. Eric strode forward and grabbed her wrist. "We need to go. _Now._"

…

**A/N: Next chapter: The basement scene from Eric's POV and more Bill/Sookie/Eric/Pam drama! I will sincerely try and update soon. Please don't give up on me! Much love, Vitzy. Please review :)**


	14. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters but the plot is entirely mine.**

**A/N: New chapter! Yayayayay! It's a bit on the shorted side, but there wasn't much else to say in this chapter.**

_**Quick update: Sookie's friends arrive to save her from Bill but Eric has already got her. Eric tells them that he intends to keep Sookie safe and then drives off without further discussion.**_

…

**4:40 am**

**Spov**

**En route, Fangtasia**

I didn't feel anything. I wasn't scared. I wasn't upset. I wasn't tired. I was just…numb. So lets get the facts straight. I'm part fairy. Part _fairy. _The Queen of Louisiana wants me for my telepathic skills but she doesn't know I'm a fairy. A small mercy. She employed Bill to lure me into her palace. Bill, my first boyfriend. I blinked, fighting the sudden rush of crushing dejection. My only salvation is the vampire driving the car next to me. But is it really? I've traded one hell for another. Be the Queen's bitch or be Eric's pet. Do the royal's dirty work or belong to Eric – in the most fundamental sense. Nothing was going right at all. Not since, not since the vampires came out of the proverbial closet. Its strange how my world turned upside down in a matter of weeks. I don't have a job because Sam's bar got torched. I don't have my house because Eric took everything from inside, and called the estate agents to put it on for sale. And then he bought it. I can't meet anyone I want to because it would put me in danger. In simple words, others are controlling every aspect of my life.

I'm not scared, upset or tired. I've just resigned to this fate.

**Epov:**

I've bought her house, I've banned her from seeing anyone from her previous life and I've told her that she must obey me or face the music. Somehow, I don't think she likes me very much. But she doesn't need to. She just needs to follow my orders. After all, it would be in her best interest. I can only protect her if I know exactly where she is and what she is doing. Simple, really. Except, of course, that it is not. There is something still missing. Something isn't quite right and it puts me on edge. Is there a particular task that I have forgotten to do in order to protect her? I run through my mental list, checking each task off. Is there something that I have forgotten to tell her? No, she already knew that she is part fairy…well she didn't know my desire to have her blood only gets heightened because of her fairy genes. That had elicited a reaction from her. Was she hurt? Well, I could smell the collection of blood on her cheek. A bruise was forming; from the backhand I had given her. _Damn, _I forgot how fragile humans are. In a smooth movement, I bit into my right wrist and stuck it out in front of my new project's face. She stiffened visibly…as if offended at what I was offering. I smirked as her cheeks heated up. "Drink, it will ease the pain," I spoke clearly.

"I'm not you. I don't drink blood," she replied, quite politely, I'll admit. "You didn't seem to have any qualms last time. Drink, it isn't a request." She pursed her lips, reigning in her anger. Smart move, anger never helps in these situations. She complied, sticking her tongue out. It felt like electricity was passing through her tongue and straight through my long dead veins. Outside I kept my cool, inside my body tingled with hopeful excitement. Sookie seemed to realise that the pain was in fact easing off. Had she forgotten the healing properties of vampire blood already? She must have had enough because she leant back in the seat. I didn't move my arm and after a few seconds she cleared her throat. "I'm done," she spoke tightly. I chuckled and rested my arm on the wheel.

"You only had to say," I replied.

"Where are we going now, Eric? Anymore errands you need to run?" I felt amused by her unafraid, biting tone. She was the first human, other than Pam, of course, who ever had dared to speak to me in such a manner. It wasn't rude, exactly but one wouldn't call it respectful, either.

"To Fangtasia, love," she bristled at the term of endearment. "Why are we going there?" she asked annoyed. Why was she annoyed?

"You'll see, love," and squeezed her thigh. She inhaled sharply and hit my hand away. I let her. After all, who wants a boring compliant pet human anyway? Finally we drove up to the employee's parking lot. I slid in easily into the bay reserved for my car, noticing Pam's car, I ushered my child through our bond. Pam was fast to respond, perhaps a tad too eager – clearly she was still feeling the after effects of our latest disagreement. "Eric," she said with a slight incline and as I stepped out of the way she spotted Sookie as well.

…

**PPov**

**In Fangtasia**

Once again, my master had managed to show me why he was such a well-respected and important member of the vampire society. Once again I felt warm pride at his success. The Sookie girl, as delectable as she is, doesn't know how lucky she is to be receiving Eric's protection and attention. She's in the basement now, with Eric. He had to chain her up, I could hear it. For her safety, of course, if she managed to get hurt on something lying about she wouldn't be able to get any medical help until it was dark again. But I know that Eric was enjoying this situation a bit too much. He always did have a thing for girls in chains…as a matter of fact, so do I. The trepidation and fear was of course expected from the girl, but she was emitting another emotion. I could pick up on it. It was what I always associated with when I first met Eric. A mixture between hope and desperation. Was she desperate to find some sort of middle ground? Not that I really care, but understandable as to why she might feel that her life has just been snatched from under her feet. Humans aren't used to life-changing events. They like the static and Sookie is a fine example of it. But she'll adjust. She will have to. It's a turning point for her, for Eric and because of that me too. She'll have to accept the change and flow with it – its that or she dies in our world. Her world, now.

I was just shutting down Eric's computer when he came back up. "She will stay there for the night, have you called the day guards?" Eric asked, briskly. "Of course, it was done the second she arrived. They will be arriving half an hour before sunrise." I replied.

"Its an hour to go – you retire, Pam, I just have a few documents to create for our newest family member." He grinned at me as if he were telling me a joke. A joke I didn't fully appreciate. "She's a family member now?" Did it sound like I was whining?

"Any objections?" he asked, raising a single eyebrow. His eyes however held a challenging look. I wasn't about to irritate him when he already had enough to get on with.

"Just a wonderment," I supplied.

"She's my human, Pam which makes her family and although you will always rank higher than her, I expect you to lead by example."

"Of course, Eric," I smiled easily, I knew he wasn't fooled. To say I was unhappy about the addition to the family would be an understatement. But as long as she didn't undermine my authority and did not get in the way of Eric, and myself I was prepared to give her leeway. After all, she was quite a darling, really. I bid Eric goodnight and chose to drive home.

Eric hadn't ever had a human pet. This will certainly be an interesting couple of decades.

**...**

**A/N: We are finally past the basement scene! When the next update will be, I have no idea, but please stick with this! Don't forget to review**

**Best wishes for the New Year**

**-Vitzy-**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN: Hi, this was initially one big chapter, but it just went on and on so I split it into two. And this way, there is another update coming up for definite in a fortnight. **

…

_**Quick update: Eric brings Sookie to Fangtasia, chains her up( read the prologue to refresh your memories) and leaves her for the night.**_

…

**Unknown time**

**Basement of Fangtasia**

**SPOV**

You always here about those people who wake up and bounce out of bed bright-eyed and happy. The ones who have huge smiles on their faces for absolutely no reason. The ones who would wave and say hello to you in a supermarket even if you're complete strangers. I used to be like that.

Today I woke up not only with a splitting headache, disorientated, hungry and with aches all over my body, but also with the unfortunate memory of the previous day. I quickly gathered that I was still in the basement but he must have placed me in this bed because I certainly don't remember it being here before. I shuddered involuntarily, a little creped out by the fact that he had touched me while I slept. My hands were still in shackles but there was enough leeway for me to move them around comfortably. I realised that actually there was literally copious amount of chain, neatly coiled at the foot of the bed. Probably enough for me to roam around the basement, but still ensure that I couldn't escape.

Funny thing is, escape was really the last thing on my mind. What good would that do? As much as I hate to admit it, last night brought home one thing: I was safer here. Suddenly my thoughts went to Jason. I thought of calling him and letting him know that I was alright and not in any immediate danger. I could have kicked myself! Jason and Amelie must be worried out of their mind and I couldn't even send them a message. How could I have been so thoughtless, callous and selfish? Especially after all that Amelie did to protect me. And forget calling her, I didn't so much as even give her warning about the fact that Eric bought my house! I frantically got out of the bed. Of course, it was pitch dark in the basement still – god forbid the vampires actually install a lighting system here. I groped my way around, hoping that I could find the door. I had a vague idea of where it could be. I edged across the floor, cautiously, careful not to knock into any protruding shelves or cabinets.

"Miss Sookie?" a voice called out and I jumped back, giving a startled cry and if it weren't for the strong male arm that quickly caught me, I would have probably ended up bruising my left buttock cheek. "Aw damn, Miss Sookie, you didn't need to jump so high! You absolutely gave me the flutters!" this was another voice. He sounded British.

"How the hell did you get in? I will call the police, I work here, I have insurance!" I said breathlessly, making up a scenario on the spot. I snatched my arm back. Suddenly a bright light shone in my face. In a delayed response I blinked my eyes and shielded them from the glare of the torch. That's when I noticed them. They were both quite large and quite frankly absolutely dashing. Currently both of them had, what could only be described as, a condescending smile.

The same man who had stopped me from falling to the ground spoke up again. "I'm Phil," he pointed to himself, "and this is Damon."

"I don't care who you are, you are still breaking an entry and I am telling you I can have you reported!" I said angrily.

"Hey now, don't be like that!" Damon said in his distinctive accent. "We are the day time body guards and you're definitely not a Fangtasia employee. Mr. Northman doesn't trust any of his employees with the day time management of the bar. He has his separate people for that job,"

"And Miss Sookie, if you had given us a chance to explain instead of going all vampire on us," he winked and I allowed a giggle, slowly calming down. "we would have given this note to you. Mr Northman left it for you, specifically."

The handwriting that flowed across the paper was flawless. It had the feel of a bygone era to it – Eric's era. For a moment I was just enthralled by the beauty of the cursive, forgetting to actually read it.

"You see, Miss Sookie? We weren't lying!" the torch was again flashing in my face.  
"Could you keep that out of my face?" Damon apologised and lowered it.

"Actually Miss Sookie, why don't you come outside, the door is open, you just need to climb up a few steps."

With the torch guiding me, I entered the corridor separating the offices from the bar. I had been here only once before. It was indeed daylight. Probably mid afternoon, judging by the strength of the sunlight.

I suddenly sensed that I was being stared at. "What is it?" I asked, probably sounding a bit rude. Damon scratched his head, his face lifting into a comical expression, almost childish. "We wanted to take those chains off you. We have the keys and besides that way you can properly explore the place. Mr Northman has some documents for you to sign and read as well." Well that was sort of nice of them, the chains were kind of cumbersome.

"But only on one condition," Phil said.

I raised my eyebrows. "And the condition is that I don't try to run out and any given opportunity?" Did I sound sarcastic? Well damn, I wasn't born yesterday!

Damon and Phil almost looked guilty as they nodded. Really the two were the strangest body guards. Physically very intimidating, but obviously just boys at heart.

Once I was unchained, I was told that the women's washrooms and showers were down the corridor on the right. They were ordering a takeaway for their lunch and asked if I would like some too. Free food? That was the least Eric could provide me. The washrooms, just like everything else in this place was vampire-themed. The lighting in the washrooms was red, so that as the water dripped it looked like blood. It was an interesting experience to say the least. I looked in the mirror briefly before heading out again. My eyes were sad looking. And there was a strange palor on my cheeks. It was quite unsettling and I quickly gathered my clothes and left, not wanting to look at myself for a minute longer.

Damon and Phil were absolute riots. They had both served in the army before being awarded early retirement from the shared base camp at Afghanistan. Damon in the British army and Phil in the American. That is when they started to work for vampires. They had been working with the fanged folk for five years before the great reveal, and with Eric for the last four. They were good at keeping the conversation light-hearted and simple. They asked me all sorts of silly questions like what my favourite colour was and right down to would I rather eat a squirrel or a budgie! Of course I had made a face at that but they just shrugged and asked another question. It wasn't until much later that I remembered that not only was I supposed to read the documents but more importantly I was supposed to make phone calls. I got up frantically, causing both my new friends but still body guards to also jump into action. They followed me to Eric's office and watched me struggle to open the door. "Its locked," I said, stating the obvious. Phil, looking serious for a moment and told me "and never try to force it open. Mr Northman doesn't appreciate intruders" but just as quick as that threat was made, his face was back to the normal jovial self. I pushed it aside, spotting my cell phone straight away. The door didn't close behind me as the two men stepped in as well.

It still had battery (thanks to small mercies) and I gasped in dismay at the number of missed calls.

From Sam

Jason

Amelie

_Even Hadley_!

I fumbled to dial my house number but cursed in a bout of frustration as I realised that Eric had gone and disabled my contract. I literally had no means of contacting anyone. Phil and Damon, not entirely sure of what to do, closed the door behind them and stood outside – I could hear their muffled voices.

Then and only then did I allow tears to fall. What was going on with my life? How was I supposed to live like this for eternity if I couldn't even do it for a day? In silent defeat I slumped in the chair and cried myself to new levels of dismay, my whole body shaking from the sobs. This was the second time I had cried in so many days. When would it all stop?

…

**AN: Aww, poor Sook! Sorry about the lack of Eric in this chapter, plenty of him in the next one! What do you think of Phil and Damon? Review please!**


	16. Chapter 13

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is still reading this two years on – you guys are stars :) As promised here is the next update…fairly quick LOL. **

_**Quick Update: Sookie wakes up the next day and meets her daytime bodyguards: Phil and Damon.**_

…

**Sunset**

**Eric's house**

**Epov**

My first instinct was to go and find Sookie, I could feel her pain. We had exchanged blood and her feelings, although not as clear as Pam's, still came through. But I stopped myself, how would it look? A thousand year old vampire, rushing around like a teenage boy after a girl. No, this would not do. How would Sookie learn to respect, obey and trust me if I was weak and feeble in front of her? I tapped into my child's bond and a grin formed, she was in a pissy mood, tonight would be fun. I always did get a kick out of pissing her off further when she was being a diva. Pam resented that she couldn't hide her true emotions from me, and I sure did exploit this little fact. Thinking of Pam, I decided that now might as well be the time to put the plan for Sookie into action.

Putting on some new clothes (which Pam had bought me), I didn't care much for the different shades of grey I was wearing but apparently it oozed 'vampire' and tonight was student night – a big revenue bringer and my appearance, according to Pam, was essential to boost the female clientele and hence the overall clientele. Honestly, I indulge her too much.

I sent Pam a quick text to let her know that I would be making my way to Fangtasia and that she should meet me there in precisely ten minutes.

I chose to drive tonight. It wasn't particularly late but the advantage of the fast approaching winter was that I had extra hours in the night. Damon and Phil must have heard my car as they both came to the door. They were both as reliable as humans could get and were amongst the very few breathers who held my respect. However if they were out here that means Sookie was alone somewhere. Where? My eyes narrowed and the Brit answered the question that was on my lips. "She's in your office, sir," With a hand, signal, I dismissed them. I could tell that neither of them particularly wanted to leave but I wanted to be alone with Sookie before Pam arrived.

"Do not make me repeat myself," I calmly spoke. They started gathering their coats and bags in a flurry. Humans are always so amusing. Ignoring their movements, I strode across the entrance and the bar into the corridor. From behind me, the Brit spoke up once more, "Please convey our farewells to Miss Sookie, she is the most delightful captive you have had," Immediately I spun around, snarling in their direction. To their credit, neither one so much as blinked. "She is my pet, not a _captive_. Leave. Now."

They both had the self-respect to not scurry out like mice. Like true army men, they walked out of the door self assuredly. That's why I employed them. They were respectful and honest and physically well maintained. Qualities that only one other human had possessed. Me.

Upon entrance, I could immediately tell that she had been crying. The smell of salt and tears was in the air. Again my first thought was to rush to her side. What happened to my famous composure? The lubb dupp of the only beating heart could be heard from my office. I noisily approached the door and swung it open, so that Sookie expected my entrance. Once again I had to keep the huge smile that was threatening to spill onto my face, in check. Sookie looked up at me, her blonde curls swinging as her head turned sharply towards me. Her clear blue eyes were slightly puffy. She stood up shakily and folded her arms across her chest. Defensive.

"I trust you had a pleasant day?" I asked in form of greeting.

"What do you care?"

She was being impudent but I let it pass.

"Did Phil and Damon cause any trouble?" More than the answer, it was her voice I was interested in hearing again. Her reply was equally defiant if not borderline rude. I let it pass again, of course her rudeness would not be tolerated but I would was willing to give her the benefit of doubt. As my eyes locked with hers, we stared, in silent competition. Her eyes were ablaze and what she thought was a fierce glare, directed at me. As amusing as she was, her next sentence completely caught me off guard.

"You're an ass, Mr. Northman," her sudden outburst was uncalled for and frankly I was too taken aback to answer immediately. In fact, had Pam not entered and gasped at that precise moment, perhaps I would have not believed that this human girl had just called me an ass.

I didn't need to say anything as my child, already agitated, marched right up into Sookie's personal space and hissed at her until she backed away. I could sense than neither woman was calm. I saw the legal papers that I had asked Sookie to sign, lying on the desk – completely untouched. And for reasons unknown to myself, I found myself getting infuriated by this simple disregarded task. It wasn't completely unexpected and on some level, I had rather hoped that Sookie would disobey and yet I found myself getting irrationally angry.

I hissed and my fangs must have clicked out because both women turned towards me. Pam in confusion, excused herself, saying she would just make sure the bar was ready for tonight. Sookie on the other hand just looked irritated.

Something about her blatant disrespect to me – her saviour- triggered an irrational anger towards her. Pointing towards the papers I asked her why they weren't signed. She managed to surprise me once more. Instead of being apologetic she flared up at _me. _She started shouting at me. Some ridiculous nonsense of how I ruined her life. How I didn't own her. Funny how this mere human was able to bring out those deep buried emotions in me that I had learnt to control so well. Angering me wasn't easy, yet she managed it perfectly. Rarely did I actually lose my temper and my control, yet that is exactly what was happening to me. How dare she go against my wishes? How dare she call me an ass? How dare she shout at me? Nobody shouted at Eric Northman.

Anger was bubbling deep inside me, like a mountain of lava and I had to remind my self that I was in control. Honestly, how was this human able to cause total havoc with my emotions? Anger wasn't the solution. She needed to be intimidated into submission, not scared by my anger. I had the upper hand, I told myself.

And suddenly I was calm again. Ice once more. However, Sookie had displeased me and she needed to know. With careful measured steps, I stalked towards her. I saw her trembling and all I wanted to do was hug her and tell her that I'd never hurt her. And it confused me to no end. What on Earth was so special about her? Why did I feel an overwhelming need to protect her and pamper her? Why more than my duty did I feel the need to care for her? But I wasn't over a thousand years old for nothing. I squashed my feelings, putting on a the act of hard master and proceeded in forcing Miss Spit-fire to acknowledge that not only did she make a blunder but also she forgot her place.

Once she was sufficiently demure, I told her of the plan. We were to go to her house and she would be given exactly an hour to say goodbye to whomever she wished and to get her self sorted out. An hour was plenty. After all, how long does it take to say 'bye?' By the glint in her eye, I knew she was far from okay with the situation. Oh she may be quiet now, but she was a fighter. I look forward to the ferocious side of the little Southern gal. Excited even. A new challenge is always welcomed. But for now, she was quiet, merely looking ahead and giving a slight nod to say 'yes, she understood the plan.'

As I led Sookie outside, I reminded Pam to make phone calls to all those that Sookie would wish to say good-bye to. See? I was a fair person. I didn't want to make this anymore difficult than it had to be.

We arrived at her house and both her and I instantly knew that there were people congregated inside. Pam popped up as well and both of us retreated into the woods near the former Stackhouse home. Sookie glanced back and I mouthed 'one hour' to her before purposely disappearing from her field of vision.

…

**Exactly an hour later**

**Outside Sookie's house**

**GenPOV**

Eric had waited outside the house for exactly sixty minutes. As soon as the time was up, he called upon Pam and together they entered the house. Since it wasn't legally her house anymore, Sookie didn't need to invite them in. If anyone was startled, they didn't say. Sam was the first to get up. He nodded his head at Eric and in respect for the other supernatural; Eric gave a curt nod back. He didn't say anything to the vampire but the look was clear. Sam knew the truth. And he was willing to accept it for the sake of Sookie's safety. Whatever cock and bull story Sookie and Sam fed the others, Eric didn't care because the rest of them bought it. Finally everyone had left. Even Jason, after a fierce promise of 'I'll find a way to end this' which everyone knew was just talk. Jason wasn't going to be doing anything for anyone, anytime soon.

Then it was just Amelia left. Eric grinned toothily at her and she rolled her eyes and looked away. "Pam go upstairs and pack all of Sookie's belongings, then return immediately." He said, never once looking away from Amelia.

"You think you're incredibly clever do you, vampire. Play whatever game you want, but remember if something happens to Sookie and even if its not your fault, you'll have a hell of a lot to explain to me," Amelie stated, clearly not bothering with any frills.

"Don't worry witch, I know you're hurting, so I'll let your uncalled for threat and rudeness go unnoticed. And I'll even let you carry on living here, free of charge. After all, you are a friend of my pet's."

"How dare you call her your pet!"? Amelia hissed.

"Millie, just…don't. Just look after yourself, I'll…manage…" Sookie said quietly, dejectedly. At her tone Eric looked at her, if anything his expression darkening.

Amelie glared at Eric, for once heeding Sookie's advise. Eric snarled in her direction, apparently reaching the end of his tolerance. "Oh don't you worry about me, Sook, I'm not out of money just yet. I'll find a place to lodge." She smiled warmly at Sookie and it was as if both of them came to a sudden realisation that this could well be the last time they saw each other for a while. Overcome with emotion, Sookie suddenly rushed at Amelia and the two women embraced. Eventually Amelia untangled herself and gave one last, final glance over her shoulder.

"We don't have all night, _witch,_" Eric told her, in a bored tone, expertly changing his features into a deceptive peaceful one. Her eyes flashed, and as she walked out of the house, her home in every aspect but documentation, the front door shut itself with a resounding noise. The magic palpable in the air.

Sookie stood rooted to her position. Amelia had never walked out of the house with the full intention of not returning. She wasn't exactly worried about Amelia's well being. She wasn't lying when she said she had the money and if nothing else she had her magic. She would be just fine but still, without any warning, tears started leaking from her eyes. They didn't stop when Pam returned back downstairs. Nor did they lessen when she told her to stop the dramatics. She didn't even say anything when Eric told Pam to watch her mouth and gently picked Sookie up. They were flying in the sky, the tears still coming out but drying on her face. The strangeness of the situation was actually rather cleansing. Eric was silent as Sookie's tears continued to run. He realised that she needed time to just…cry out all the emotions that she had pent up. She needed some form of release for all the tension, pain and drama she had recently been subjected to.

Cradled in his arms, surrounded by his long blonde hair and knowing that someone else will always have the final say, suddenly brought upon her a strange sense of calm. The very concept that had been bothering her and going against her very a belief was now providing her with relief. She sucked in a huge breath as they started their descend and as she let it out, she felt herself release the tension in her shoulders and slink in his arms. Eric must have sensed the emotions and although he didn't know what exactly caused Sookie to finally accept the situation, he couldn't be happier. After all, acceptance was the starting point for change and whether Sookie liked it or not, change in her lifestyle, her attitude and demeanour was inevitable. Inevitable because this was her chance and _only _chance at surviving the hierarchical society of the supernaturals.

…

**AN: Phew, that was quite hefty :p Next chapter involves a new phase in Sookie's life. She has finally left her old life behind and the people from that life will be popping up less and less in the story from now on, until we reach the ending…things are not going to be very nice for a while now and unfortunately Eric isn't going to be very nice for a while. Just a forewarning! Hope this chapter made a bit of sense…it confused me at points. LOL. Do leave a comment with your thought, you know I love hearing from y'all! Until next time…whenever that may be.**

**Peace**

**-Vitzy-**


	17. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction using characters which are not mine.**

**AN: To all the lovely guest reviewers, thank you so much! I wish I could reply individually to them but I guess I'll have to settle for hoping that you're reading this and know how much I appreciate your words of encouragement.**

_**Quick update: Eric returns in the evening, gets angry at Sookie for disobeying and makes her vacate her house and brings her back to Fangtasia. Sookie gets one last chance to say goodbye to all her friends and family. Amelia in particular is not impressed.**_

…

_**Mid September ~ aprox a week later**_

_**GPOV**_

It had been a week since Sookie's life had dramatically taken a turn in the opposite direction. A week since Eric had all but forced her out of her own home and made her a prisoner in his. A week since she had endured her first night as Eric's pet in Fangtasia. A week since he had set out her _rules_.

And it had been a week since Eric had received a phone call from the Queen, asking an audience with him and his new pet. Sookie had resolved to just accept it for now. What was the point in resisting anyway? Someone who could be cruel enough to pluck her right out of her life, could be cruel enough to make life much worse than it was. As much as she hated to admit it, Eric's house, or rather estate, was not exactly an unpleasant place to live. And his rules kept her busy. And then of course she had the constant company of her bodygurads – Phil and Damon. In a heartbeat she would swap all this new lifestyle just for a few moments in her old life but she didn't have much to complain for. Despite his obvious power both over her and over others, he hadn't so much as asked her to do anything for him. In fact he was barely even at his estate in the nights. He had scared the living daylights out of her the first night but after that he had kept his distance.

A fact that both satisfied and frustrated her. Now Pam on the other hand, made absolutely no effort to even pretend to like the human. Not that Sookie cared. Sookie wasn't particularly fond of Pam either. She found Pam to be rather crude in her approach, which irked the refined English vampire to no end. Neither disguised their feelings for one another even in the rare presence of Eric. Eric had forbidden Pam from laying even a finely polished nail on his pet, and of course the damn _rules _prevented Sookie from doing anything more drastic than insulting the female vampire child of Eric's, in the most politest form.

So far, Sookie had plenty to keep her occupied. The estate itself was so big that she found most of her time in the days was spent just exploring. Damon had given her own set of the estate keys, each labelled individually in his handwriting, indicating which one to use where.

There were at least twenty rooms in the main house itself. Most of them were locked and bare on the inside. It seemed that the only places Eric really cared to decorate was the basement (his room), the living aIthough, wasn't badly decorated but the plain colour scheme and only a few wall decorations gave the house a cold, unwelcoming feel. She had decided that if nothing else, she would liven up her room – after all she would be staying there indefinitely and it was only fair that it was to her taste.

It had just gone noon. Damon and Phil had left her inside the upper floor (after apologetically locking her in) and gone for their lunch break. She wasn't particularly hungry and so wandered around the upper floor in an aimless manner. As much as she tried she couldn't help but think about Jason or Amelia or even Sam and the rest of her work friends. She wondered idly if Sam had managed to get the insurance company to restore his bar. And had Millie found a new place to lodge? Did Jason get that promotion he was hoping for? But it was useless because she couldn't actually get answers to her questions. She could only wonder and ponder on her old life, without actually being able to actively do anything. With a deep sigh and a deliberate effort, Sookie made herself think of other things. For example what she would be cooking for her lunch.

That was one thing she absolutely loved doing. Eric's kitchen which was really only there as a formality, since he never actually used it, was simply put: just awesome.

The kitchen was spacious, gleaming with white goods of the latest models and best companies and for some absurd reason, always stocked with normal food. She often wondered why a vampire would need human food but since she needed to eat, she never questioned it. It was so clean, Sookie almost felt bad about having to spoil the gleaming work surfaces to get cooking but with a resigned sigh, she realised what was the point in procrastinating the inevitable?

It took her some time to locate all the ingredients but eventually she had her onion, garlic (yes the irony wasn't lost on her), chicken and the potatoes. She had to hunt for rocket salad and the best she got was lettuce but that could work.

Within half an hour, she was happily munching on her chicken and potato salad. There was a dishwasher, but having got accustomed to simply washing her dishes in Bon Temps and especially at the bar, she felt a little silly trying to put the dishes in there and opted to just wash them up. She opened the second fridge (since the first one really had no space for the left-overs) and blinked. Half of it was filled with true-blood bottles. It seemed, Eric had a use for the kitchen after all.

It was late in the evening, Eric had briefly made an appearance before leaving for Fangtasia and that was only to tell her one thing.

"Learn the rules I laid out for you last week. I will be asking you them very soon," and then he had the audacity to smirk. Sookie had merely nodded her head coolly but inside her blood was boiling. She was so irritated that she wondered how Eric couldn't hear her blood literally boiling and bubbling like hot acid or lava. But on the outside she didn't dare contradict him. Not with the memory of the last time fresh in her mind. Eric had told her that she was under no circumstances to leave the house without her permission and then if she was allowed she was to go with Damon and Phil. Of course the Sookie of last week was still under the hope that this was all just a joke and had told Eric straight off that she would go where she wanted, when she wanted.

Big Mistake. To say the Viking vampire was pissed would have been a huge understatement. No, Sookie was better off agreeing and half-heartedly getting on with it.

After all, there wasn't a lot else to do in the house. Unless of course she learned old Norse, or French or some other exotic language since all the novels in Eric's library comprised of those not written in English. She supposed to a thousand year-old vampire, modern day English novels were a bit of an acquired taste. Just as his novels of boring old battles and wars were quite frankly boring.

With a reluctant heart she made her way from the library where she had been walking around in hopes of finding something to read, to her bedroom. She picked up the sheet of paper and scrutinised it.

'Better get it over and done with, Sookie.'

**Rules:**

_Obey Eric Northman in all matters regarding living arrangements, safety and outings. Under no circumstance am I permitted to leave the house without prior permission and both bodyguards_

_The use of a mobile phone, the computer and the television are priveleges which will have to be earned upon Eric Northman's discretion_

_At all times, as I will be respected, I am to respect and speak in a manner befitting a lady with all members of the household. This includes all the workers, daytime guards and Eric Northman's child: Pamela Ravenscroft_

_I am to chose a course of my liking and persue it so that my mind is kept sharp and not left idle_

_I must not become violent or attack any member of the household_

_Although I may cook and eat what I like, I must only consume foods found in the kitchen_

_On occasions with supernaturals, I must act in the way Eric Northman orders_

_I must be expected to attend Fangtasia and any other business projects with Eric Northman, whenever the need arrises_

_I must keep myself clean and dressed appropriately. _

_If I wish to buy something, I must use the bank cards provided by Eric Northman and only those bank cards._

Other than a few, the rules weren't really that bad. There was nothing that outrageous but still the very idea of being given a set of rules put her teeth on edge. But sadly as most of her life had become, this was also out of her control.

**AN: Sorry for the overly descriptive chapter, next update will definitely have more conversation between Eric, Sookie and Pam. Also who has read the final instalment of the series? I haven't myself, but internet tells me there has been a lot of **** - ahem- 'rage' over this. I'm all up for spoilers but please don't write them in a review jic it spoils it for someone who hasn't read it yet :) Which reminds me…please review!**

**Ciao for now**

**-Vitzy-**


	18. AN: IMPORTANT!

Hi Everyone,

I re-surface again! First off just want to say this is an author's note NOT a new chapter. I have some sad news. And the news is that I have decided to dis-continue with this story. Before everyone starts abusing me for acting very unprofessional, please let me explain!

I have just gone into my second year at university. I am studying a very difficult course at a fairly academic university and it is full time with no days off. I have lectures, projects, seminars and committees to attend every single day. I have also recently taken up two part-time jobs: both demanding and extremely satisfying. On top of that I now am also learning to drive and taking part in two shows. As you many have inferred, I really have not got the energy to flesh out the entire plot of this story. Sookie and Eric deserve more than just ten minutes a day just before I go to bed!

Believe me, I am more sad than all of you but it is important to give this story a break. I think worse than stopping a story is writing a very sloppy one. Recently I have found that my chapters are dwindling in passion, quality and effort. I think I better give it a rest before someone else tells me to!

I am still writing one-shots and pieces which don't require too much brain power but as far as this story is concerned, it is a good bye for now! I hope you stay tuned for some of my other works. But if not, this really is goodbye.

Love and thanks to all my readers, reviewers and _friends _which I have met on this journey! You have made writing a truly wonderful and treasurable experience.

I hope you understand and forgive me.

Best wishes and love to y'all

-Vitzy-


End file.
